History
by stillewolfie
Summary: Awalnya, aku tidak mengerti saat kau menyatakannya. Aku heran dan aku tak tahu bagaimana cara agar bisa menanggapinya. Namun, ketika melihat matamu itu, aku menyadari sesuatu. Sebuah hal yang membuatku yakin bahwa kau bersungguh-sungguh. "Seijuurou-kun jangan manja begitu." — "Kuharap aku bisa menahannya." [request: Yamashita Hanami-chan] AkaReaderAka. CHAP 5 UP! FINISHED! RnR?
1. Kelulusan

**Reader's POV**

Suara burung pipit yang menghambur di taman belakang mampu membuatku membuka mata. Sinar matahari itu menyelusup dibalik jendela, membuatku mengerang dan lantas kembali bergelung di dalam selimut. Melirik jam yang ada disamping kasur, menatap jarum panjangnya yang menunjukkan pukul enam. Terdiam, aku hanya bisu memandanginya, dan kembali melirik jendela yang sudah terkena cahaya.

Aku tidur melentang, menatap langit-langit kamar yang sedikit gelap. Terdiam dan tidak melakukan apa-apa, itulah yang sedang kulakukan. Aku tidak berniat bangun, berjalan saja aku tidak mampu. Mata ini terlalu berat, dan hal tersebut membuatku malas untuk bergerak.

Tapi tetap saja, terlintas sebuah bayangan. Sesosok manusia, dengan rambut merah serta iris heteromatika dan wajahnya yang rupawan. Akashi Seijuurou kembali muncul di benak, tercipta di depanku dan mampu membuatku mengerjap penuh rasa terkejut. Aku tidak mengerti mengapa pria itu terus terbayang. Menghela nafas sebagai permulaan, aku pun memaksa tubuhku untuk bangun. Berdiri dan mengambil handuk, mengacak rambut, dan berjalan menuju pintu.

" _Kenapa kau memanggilku, Akashi-kun?"_

Aku tidak bisa berkata apa-apa saat air dingin mulai membasahi tubuhku.

" _Aku ada perlu denganmu."_

" _Tentu, katakan saja."—_ tersenyum _. "Ada apa?"_

Sepuluh menit berlalu, aku kembali mengambil handuk.

" _Kau tidak perlu menolaknya. Karena perintahku adalah mutlak—"_

Selesai membasuh diri, tiba-tiba aku menatap diriku yang telanjang di depan cermin.

"— _jadilah kekasihku."_

.

.

.

 **HISTORY**

 _ **A Request Fanfiction from Yamashita Hanami-chan by stillewolfie**_

 **History at 2015**

[ **Akashi Seijuurou & Reader/OC**]

AR, OOC, teikou-era, typo, etc.

.

.

 **BA** GI **A** N **S** A **TU**

(Kelulusan)

.

.

Aku segera menatap langit yang ada di atas sana.

Aneh.

Seingatku, tadi pagi cuaca masih cerah dan matahari masih terlihat, lalu kenapa sekarang tidak ada? Berjalan menyusuri jalan yang sudah dihamburi oleh cairan es, aku menatap sekeliling. Udara terasa dingin hari ini, dan hal itu mampu membuatku memeluk diriku sendiri. Mantel tebal milik ayah sepertinya kurang berguna, mengingat suhu di kota semakin membesar.

Tak terasa, aku sudah sampai di depan gerbang. Meski sudah tiga tahun aku mendidik ilmu disini, namun entah mengapa gedungnya yang megah itu sanggup membuatku terpukau di jarak seperti ini. Aku masih tidak menyangka; aku belajar, berinteraksi, bertemu teman-teman di sekolah yang begitu mewah dengan prestasi segudang. Mendengus pelan, aku ikut memasuki sekolah bersama siswa lain yang kebetulan datang.

Aku masih tidak menyangka hari ini telah tiba.

Mataku terus menyelusuri, memandangi teman-teman yang sibuk bercengkrama dengan yang lain. Tanpa sadar, bibir ini telah naik dan aku begitu senang. Aku bahagia karena akhirnya, diriku, teman-temanku, para sahabat di angkatanku telah lulus dan kami akan menjalani kehidupan baru. _Waktu memang tidak terasa_ —aku baru menyadarinya sekarang. Aku merasa kemarin aku hanyalah bocah ingusan yang baru masuk di sekolah mewah. Tapi sekarang, lihatlah. Aku tumbuh di sekolah ini, belajar mengenai sesuatu yang baru dan unik, serta bertemu dengan teman-teman yang sangat menarik.

Aku senang.

Aku bahagia.

Dada ini terasa sesak, tentu saja.

"Heeeeii!"

Tubrukan kecil terasa di punggungku. Melirik dari bahu, aku hanya bisa tersenyum tipis ketika melihat helaian merah muda di sepanjang penglihatanku. Momoi Satsuki, itu namanya. Seorang gadis ceria dengan wajah yang sangat cantik. Ia tipe bersemangat dan aku menyukainya. Dia adalah salah satu temanku disini, dan kami sudah akrab ketika sama-sama masuk di sekolah ini.

"Apa kabar?" Ia melepas pelukannya, kemudian kami berjalan bersama. "Bagaimana liburannya? Menyenangkan?"

"Seperti biasa," Aku tersenyum menanggapinya. "Tidak ada yang istimewa, Momoi-san."

Di detik selanjutnya, kudengar Momoi-san menghela nafas kesal dan mencubit pipiku, membuatku mengaduh. "Dasar. Sudah kubilang jangan panggil aku dari nama keluarga, 'kan? Panggil aku Satsuki! S-a-t-s-u-k-i!"

"Maaf, aku belum terbiasa."

"Makanya biasakan!"

"Tidak bisa," Oh lihatlah, tangannya sudah siap mencubit pipiku lagi. "Aku nyaman dengan panggilan ini, Momoi-san. Tak apa, 'kan?"

Kulihat, dirinya mengerucutkan bibir. Aku hanya terkekeh pelan dan mengabaikan ocehan Momoi mengenai hubungan kami yang cukup lama. Ia terus memaksaku memanggilnya Satsuki. Tapi, aku merasa aneh kalau memanggilnya secara langsung. Ini sudah kebiasaanku dan aku tidak nyaman kalau aku mengubahnya. "Dimana Aomine-kun, Momoi-san?" Tiba-tiba aku bertanya disela ocehannya.

"Eh, Dai-chan?" Gadis berupa bunga sakura itu mengerjap pelan, dan ia pun kembali menggembungkan pipinya kesal. "Dia sudah meninggalkanku duluan! Padahal aku sudah menunggunya di depan rumah. Tapi kata _obaa-san_ , dia berangkat lebih pagi dari biasanya!"

Eh, benarkah? Lalu kenapa daritadi aku belum melihatnya?

Aku berhenti melangkah. Momoi-san pun akhirnya berpisah denganku. Ya, kami berbeda kelas. Karena itulah, tempat duduknya juga berbeda. Aku mendapati gedung belakang sekolah yang biasanya diisi oleh berbagai rangka acara, kini telah dihias sedemikian rupa karena upacara kelulusan akan segera diadakan.

Tentu saja, aku berjalan menuju tempat dudukku. Ya, tempat duduk kami, para murid, telah diatur dari jauh-jauh hari. Dan aku kedapatan di bagian tengah ujung kanan. Kurasa itu sangat lumayan. Aku duduk dan diam disana, mengabaikan segala obrolan yang ada di sekitar. Mataku hanya menatap rok di atas paha yang sedang kupakai. Aku hanya terdiam sampai suara _mc_ acara terdengar. Orangtua murid telah datang dan acara sudah sangat siap.

Acara berjalan dengan khidmat. Dan kembali, suara _mc_ langsung membukakan mataku.

Pria itu berdiri ketika namanya disebut. Seorang ketua dewan siswa, yang begitu hebat dalam sekali pandangan. Rambut merahnya sedikit bergerak ketika dirinya berjalan menuju panggung. Iris heteromatika itu bersinar, dengan tatapan penuh intimidasi sekaligus kepercayaan diri yang tinggi. Ia memegang _mic_ , dan memulai sambutan dirinya sendiri.

Suaranya langsung menggema di seluruh ruangan. Tatapannya menatap kami semua yang ada di depannya. Ia sama sekali tidak tersenyum atau menyampaikan lelucon, namun ia, Akashi Seijuurou, pria itu berdiri tegap dengan wajah serius dan bibirnya terus mengucapkan kata-kata yang tak masuk di otakku. Jujur saja, aku terlalu terpaku.

Dirinya.

Yang serba sempurna.

Suara tepuk tangan yang riuh mampu membuatku tersentak. Ia kembali berjalan menuju tempat duduknya. Dan aku baru sadar, jarak kami tidak terlalu jauh. Aku tak tahu dan bagaimana bisa pandanganku terjatuh pada dirinya seorang. Lalu entah mengapa, Akashi Seijuurou juga menatapku.

Aku terkejut.

Karena jantungku yang tiba-tiba berdegup, aku langsung menundukkan kepalaku. Tidak menatapnya lagi, dan terus memperhatikan ke bawah. Meremas rokku sebagai permulaan, takut-takut kutatap dirinya. Ah, Akashi-kun sudah menghadap depan.

Ia tidak menatapku lagi.

Dan entah kenapa, aku mengharapkan sesuatu yang lebih.

.

.

 **~ history ~**

.

.

 **Seijuurou's POV**

Aku adalah Akashi Seijuurou.

Sang kapten tim basket Teikou, seorang ketua dewan yang hebat di segala bidang.

Aku pintar dan itu benar.

Semua yang ada di dalam diriku adalah benar.

Aku tidak pernah menyesalinya. Aku adalah putra tunggal Akashi yang di didik secara keras. Itu memang merepotkan tapi aku tidak membencinya. Semua itu kuterima dengan tangan terbuka dan aku rasa hal tersebut adalah suatu kewajiban. Hingga, didikan itu berhasil menciptakan aku yang elegan, dihormati, dan selalu disegani oleh tiap sampah yang pernah bertemu denganku.

Aku benar maka aku akan menang; itu adalah suatu kemutlakan yang sangat pantas. Kemenangan adalah suatu kebutuhan bagiku. Aku tidak peduli dengan perkataan orang mengenaiku. Itu hanyalah perkataan yang disampaikan oleh mulut kotor mereka, dan tentunya—iri. Ya, mereka iri padaku.

Aku sempurna. Aku hebat. Dan aku selalu benar.

Aku absolut dan itu mutlak.

Segala sesuatu sudah sangat jelas di mataku. Aku tidak pernah mengucapkan segala sesuatu tanpa dipikirkan terlebih dahulu. Apa yang aku katakan adalah suatu kebenaran yang dihasilkan oleh suatu praduga yang dipikirkan matang-matang. Aku tidak akan pernah mengucapkan kalimat salah. Aku absolut, ingat? Aku akan mengucapkan semua fakta dan aku akan menepatinya. Aku berkuasa. Aku adalah penguasa dan gelar itu hanya untukku seorang.

Termasuk dirimu.

Aku adalah penguasa atas dirimu.

 _Kau_ , seseorang yang tak pernah kusangka menjadi objek untukku. Dirimu yang selalu menarik perhatianku. Sebenarnya, apa yang kau lakukan padaku? Aku tidak bodoh. Jelas, kau tidak pernah melakukan hal buruk padaku. Kau hanyalah teman sekelas yang pendiam dan sedikit tertutup. Kau tidak pernah melakukan kesalahan yang mampu membuatku menjadi buruk di depan orang banyak. Kau bukanlah siapa-siapa. Kita tidak memiliki hubungan apa-apa.

Namun sebenarnya, _kau_ itu **apa**?

Segala perlakuanmu tak luput dari penglihatan ini. Kurasa, meski aku dikenal banyak orang, tapi hal itu tak akan berguna bila kau sama sekali belum pernah melirikku. Kau tidak pernah merasakan apapun ketika berhadapan denganku. Tatapanmu kosong dan datar. Itu terlihat jelas di kedua matamu.

Tapi, aku adalah Akashi Seijuurou.

Yang selalu benar, dan akan menang terhadap apapun.

Karena itulah, keputusan ini sudah bulat dan tak akan pernah kumusnahkan.

"Jadilah kekasihku."

Kulihat dirimu menegang dan wajahmu terkejut sempurna. _Kau_ menatapku heran dengan sebelah alis terangkat. Lihatlah, kau begitu berani saat menatap mata ini. _Kau_ , adalah gadis pertama yang bisa menaklukkan diriku. Dan _kau_ , adalah perempuan pertama yang bisa menatap dalam mataku.

 _Kau_ hebat.

Dan _aku_ menyukainya.

"A-Apa?"

"Tidak ada penolakan," Aku melangkah. Aku ingin kepastian ini darimu. Ya, mulai sekarang, kau adalah milikku. Milikku sepenuhnya. "Mulai sekarang, kau adalah kekasihku."

Milik Akashi Seijuurou seorang.

Dan keputusanku tak pernah salah.

.

.

 **~ history ~**

.

.

Hari kelulusan telah selesai. Aku lega dan akhirnya bisa menyelesaikan reuni terakhir di sekolah ini. Setelah perpisahan pada tim basketku usai, aku segera berbalik langkah menuju lapangan belakang. Ya, aku ada janjian. Dengan seseorang.

Dengannya.

Gadis itu.

Tak lama, aku menemukannya sedang berdiri di sebuah pohon yang tertutup salju. Kulihat, kau memejamkan kedua kelopak matamu ketika butiran-butiran salju turun, dan menyusuri pipimu dengan pelan. Senyum tipis kudapati dirimu dan kemudian kau mendongak ke atas, menatap langit yang mendung akibat salju yang turun.

"Akashi-kun."

Kau memanggilku. Dengan suaramu yang merdu itu. Seperti biasa, kau sopan dan penurut. Membungkukkan tubuh dan tersenyum kepadaku. "Sambutanmu hebat sekali. Aku bahkan tak bisa berkata apa-apa saat kau mengakhirinya, Akashi-kun."

Oh, kau menyadarinya? Tentu saja.

Aku selalu menang dalam hal apapun. Ingat itu.

Manik kelabumu menatapku tanpa rasa takut. Berbinar melihat wajahku yang sempurna ini. Benar, kau tidak takut padaku. Kau menganggapku sama sepertimu. Seorang manusia, yang mempunyai kelebihan dan kekurangan. Kau bisa menahan rasa takut itu dengan mudah dan mulai mendongakkan kepala, menatap mataku secara langsung dengan wajah jenaka.

Saat melihatmu yang pertama kali, aku menyadarinya—

"Hm."

— _kau memang malaikat yang ditakdirkan untukku._

Kutepuk kepalamu pelan. Mengelus lembut suraimu yang begitu tentram. Kau tidak terganggu oleh aksiku ini. Melainkan, kau terlihat menyukainya. Kau terkekeh pelan dan kembali tersenyum tipis padaku. Perlahan, kau mulai mengambil tanganku yang awalnya ada di puncak kepalamu. Menggenggamnya lembut, dan menyatukan jari-jariku dengan milikmu—

"Aku mencintaimu."

—dan aku menyadari bahwa perkataanmu adalah sebuah emas yang langka.

"Kau mencuri kalimatku."

Kau terkekeh. "Salahmu sendiri tidak mengatakannya duluan."

Aku terdiam, memilih untuk menghangatkan tangannya yang kugenggam. "Kenapa kau menatapku tadi?" Kurasa tubuhnya mulai menegang. Oh, ketahuan rupanya. "Kau seperti baru mengenalku saja. Dasar bodoh."

Ia tersenyum. "Maaf, aku lancang ya?" Kugenggam lebih erat tangannya. "Habis, kau membuatku terpesona untuk yang kedua kalinya, Akashi-kun."

Kita mulai berjalan beriringan, meninggalkan sekolah dan memilih untuk berjalan kaki di _trotoar_. Kau terlihat lelah dan aku tidak mau memulai pembicaraan. Aku memilih untuk terus menggenggam tanganmu erat dan berniat tak akan pernah kulepaskan.

Beberapa detik setelahnya, pandanganku jatuh pada satu titik. Dimana saat kita melewati daerah kota, kau menatap anak kecil di sebuah taman kanak-kanak yang jaraknya tak jauh dari sekolah kita. Pandanganmu berbinar, dan aku pun menyadarinya.

"Akashi-kun, mereka lucu ya?"

Kau menunjuk anak-anak itu. Kau terlihat senang dan aku juga bahagia melihatnya. Kutepuk kepalamu pelan—maaf, sudah menjadi kebiasaan—dan melirikmu sejenak. "Bola salju?" tanyaku.

"Ya, Akashi-kun." Kau tertawa pelan. "Mereka sedang bermain salju—ah, lihat bangunan itu! Keren, 'kan?"

Aku mengikuti objek penglihatanmu. Disana, terdapat sepasang anak kecil yang bermain salju di sebuah kotak pasir. Ah, tidak ada pasir lagi, melainkan sudah tertutupi oleh salju yang membeku. Mereka terlihat akrab dan tertawa bersama. Bocah laki-laki dan satu perempuan. Mereka tampak sedang bekerjasama untuk membangun sebuah bangunan berbentuk kastil.

Aku melirikmu lagi.

Melihat wajahmu saja, aku sudah tahu dimana letak pemikiranmu berada.

"Akashi-kun?"

Tapi, aku adalah Akashi Seijuurou.

Kutepuk kepalamu sekali lagi. "Ya, kau benar."—aku tersenyum tipis.

Dan tidak ada yang mustahil bagiku.

Kau milikku.

"Ada apa?"

"Tidak. Tidak apa-apa."

Tidak ada yang boleh memilikimu selain aku.

.

.

.

 _ **continued**_

.

.

 **a little notes:**

 **hai. ini request pertama di tahun 2015 dari Yamashita Hanami-chan. semoga suka ya. :')**

 **for Hana: maaf kalau kurang memuaskan ya. maaf juga kalau rada-rada meleset dari permintaanmu di chat kemaren hahahaaa. maaf kalo gatot. SEKALI LAGI MAAAPKAAAN AKUUUUUU /ditendang**

 **sekedar informasi, ini rencananya bakal twoshot atau nggak trishot. doain biar cepet apdetnya oke? :3**

.

.

 **Terima kasih sudah membaca!**

 **Mind to Review? :)**


	2. Keputusan

**Normal POV**

Akashi Seijuurou melangkah pelan menuju pintu besar yang kini menjadi ruang kerja ayahnya. Sebenarnya, dirinya sedikit heran mengapa tiba-tiba orang itu ada di rumah. Ini tidak masuk akal, pikirnya saat itu. Karena itulah, disitulah Seijuurou berada. Di tempat yang di dominasi oleh barang-barang mewah serta berkas-berkas kerja yang ada di meja tempat Akashi Masaomi berada.

Pria tua itu sedang berdiri di depan sebuah jendela besar. Menatap anaknya yang sudah sampai di ruang kerjanya. Masaomi menatap Seijuurou begitu datar, namun hal tersebut tidak membuat sang anak gentar. Seijuurou malah balas menatapnya, tapi kesan hormat masih terasa di iris beda warna miliknya.

"Ayah memanggilku?"

"Ya," Pria itu tersenyum tipis. "Duduklah, Seijuurou."

Seijuurou duduk, maka Masaomi pun ikut duduk. Sepasang ayah-anak yang begitu tampan dan berwibawa itu saling bertatapan, memandangi makna yang terpantul pada sepasang mata mereka. Tak lama, Seijuurou bertanya. "Ayah tidak mungkin menyuruhku kesini hanya karena ingin bertemu denganku, 'kan?"

"Tentu," Masaomi mendengus. "Aku punya permintaan. Dan permintaan ini hanya bisa dijalankan olehmu saja."

"Apa itu?"

Masaomi tak langsung menjawab. Dirinya sekali lagi menatap Seijuurou yang masih memasang raut biasa.

"Kemarin, kau sudah lulus SMA. Dan kurasa, sudah saatnya kau meninggalkan basketmu, Seijuurou." Anaknya sama sekali tidak terkejut. "Sudah saatnya kau meneruskan bisnisku."

Ia mengerti. Inilah resiko sebagai putra tunggal Akashi. Menjadi satu-satunya anak yang di didik secara keras dan menjadi satu-satunya harapan. Suatu spekulasi yang sangat pas bila dipikirkan oleh anak jenius sepertinya. Maka dari itulah, Seijuurou sadar hal ini akan terjadi cepat atau lambat. Ia memahaminya secara matang dan pria itu tahu inilah awalnya.

Awal dari karirnya.

.

.

.

.

 **HISTORY**

 _ **A Request Fanfiction from Yamashita Hanami-chan by stillewolfie**_

 **History at 2015**

[ **Akashi Seijuurou & Reader/OC**]

AR, OOC, teikou-era, typo, etc.

.

.

 **B** A **GI** A **N** D **UA**

(Keputusan)

.

.

 **Reader's POV**

 _Hari ini ada waktu? Aku ingin bertemu denganmu._

Suatu hari, di suatu waktu yang dingin, Akashi-kun mengirim sebuah pesan. Pesan yang tertera di ponselku mengatakan bahwa ia ingin bertemu denganku. Padahal, sejak hari kelulusan itu, Akashi-kun sama sekali belum pernah menghubungiku. Kurang lebih sekitar dua minggu. Tapi, di saat-saat begitu, aku mencoba untuk menyakinkan diri bahwa semuanya baik-baik saja. Aku mencoba untuk tidak mengganggunya. Aku selalu berusaha untuk tidak menanyakan keadaannya. Tidak tidak, bukannya aku tidak peduli. Hanya saja, aku tidak mau pesan dariku membuatnya terganggu.

Ingatlah, dia adalah seorang Akashi Seijuurou.

Aku mengerti dan mencoba untuk memahami.

Namun di pertengahan bulan Januari ini, tanpa kabar apapun terlebih dahulu, ia mengirimkan sebuah pesan untuk bertemu. Aku senang, tentu saja. Kau memintaku untuk bertemu denganmu di taman kanak-kanak yang dulu pernah kita lewati bersama.

Saat itu, senyum di bibirku tak kunjung sirna.

Dengan mantel tebal kepunyaan ayah—maaf, aku memang tidak punya—aku menunggu di depan gerbang. Aku terus bersabar, sekali-kali melirik jam tangan dan menatap anak-anak yang bermain dibimbing oleh guru mereka. Melihat tingkah polos dari anak-anak itu, sebersit perasaan ganjil mulai tumbuh. Entah kenapa, pikiranku langsung teralih padamu.

Menghela nafas, dan membuat karbon yang keluar berupa uap yang hangat.

.

.

 **~ history ~**

.

.

 **Seijuurou's POV**

Dari kejauhan, aku menemukanmu.

Berdiri dibawah pohon yang layu, dekat gerbang taman kanak-kanak yang kini sebagai tempat perjanjian kita. Aku hanya menatapmu dalam diam, mencoba untuk menspekulasikan apa yang kau pikirkan. Lagi-lagi, raut di wajahmu bisa kuterjemahkan dengan jelas. Manik kelabu itu kembali menatap anak-anak yang bermain di taman, dan sebersit binar kebahagiaan kau keluarkan.

Menggunakan kesempatan ini, aku terdiam disini. Memandangimu dari kejauhan, berdiri tegap dengana angin dingin yang membuat rambutmu bergerak. Wajahmu memerah karena suhu yang minim, serta pakaian yang kurasa tak cukup melindungimu dari dingin. Aku mengerti keadaanmu. Aku tahu kau berharap aku cepat datang menghampirimu dan memberitahukan maksud pertemuan tiba-tiba ini.

Tapi entahlah, aku tidak bisa.

Meski aku adalah seorang Akashi; tetap saja—

"Hei."

—aku hanyalah seorang manusia.

"Akashi-kun?"

Semua bisa kudapatkan, tapi aku sadar dimana posisiku berada. Seperti yang kau bilang dulu; aku sama sepertimu. Aku sama seperti sampah-sampah yang selalu kupandang rendah. Aku sama dengan kalian; manusia. Karena itulah, ada beberapa hal yang tidak akan pernah bisa kulakukan.

Salah satunya; memutarbalikkan waktu.

"Lama menunggu?"

Kau meraih tanganku, menggenggamnya lembut—suatu kebiasaan yang rutin kau lakukan bila bertemu denganku.

"Mm…" Kau menggeleng. "Aku baru saja sampai."

Tidak. Aku yang biasanya perfeksionis dalam hal waktu; kini telah terlambat 15 menit 27 detik setelah dirimu.

"Jadi, ada apa Akashi-kun memanggilku kemari?"

Oh ya, aku hampir lupa.

Tujuanku datang kesini, memanggilmu—tentu ingin mengatakan sesuatu.

.

.

 **~ history ~**

.

.

 **Reader's POV**

Aku bingung.

Ya, hari ini—ah, tidak juga—tepatnya; saat ini, aku merasa heran.

Ada apa dengannya?

Iris heteromatika yang mampu membuatku tunduk itu sekarang terlihat gelisah. Padahal, aku bingung mengapa aku bisa melihat pancaran tersebut. Tapi aku yakin sekali, bahwa ada sesuatu yang berbeda selain pandangan intimidasi yang kau berikan. Akashi-kun, ada apa?

"Aku ingin memberitahumu sesuatu."

Mengerjap heran, aku menatap dirinya. Meski kau masih mempertahankan seringai tipis yang kau keluarkan, pandangan itu—aku bisa melihatnya. Kau tidak bisa mengelabui diriku, Akashi-kun. Aku kekasihmu. Kau yang memilihku. Kau yang datang kepadaku. Dan kau memerintahku. Lalu aku menurutinya. Jelas, sekarang aku melakukan tugasku sebagai 'seseorang' di matamu.

Ingatlah ini; aku bisa melihat segala perbedaan yang kau berikan, Akashi-kun.

"Minggu depan—" Aku menunggu perkataanmu. Cepatlah, ucapkan. "—aku akan pergi ke Amerika."

"Eh?"

Aku membisu. Kepala ini langsung mendongak, menatap dirimu seperti melihat setan. Kau mencoba untuk bersikap biasanya ya, Akashi-kun? Kegelisahan itu terlihat jelas di matamu. Jujur saja, aku pun begitu.

Seperti sesuatu yang langsung menusuk relung hatiku.

"Amerika?"

"Hm," Entah mengapa, detak jantung ini tiba-tiba menggila. Segala kenangan yang kita lalui bersama telah hadir di pikiran. Aku tak tahan. Tubuh ini gemetar. Apa kau tahu, Akashi-kun? Aku sadar kalau aku—

"Hei," Helaan nafas terdengar. "Jangan menangis."

—ya, tepat.

Perasaan ini membuncah. Segala topeng yang biasa kupakai pupus bila bersama denganmu, Akashi-kun. Termasuk sekarang. Aku tidak bisa menahan air mata sialan ini. Aku tahu semuanya akan seperti ini. Aku sadar bahwa kita terletak di kasta yang berbeda. Tapi tetap saja, ditinggalkan olehmu seperti dihancurkan.

Dada ini terasa mau pecah. Jantungku berdegup seakan ingin lepas dari rongganya.

Ketika itu, aku seolah dihantam oleh fakta. Fakta yang mengatakan bahwa kita berbeda. Kau adalah Akashi Seijuurou, seorang pria kalangan atas yang begitu berpengaruh pada keluarga. Kau memiliki sebuah jabatan tinggi dan memiliki prestasi dimana kau banyak dikenal orang banyak. Sedangkan aku? Aku hanyalah orang awam biasa. Tidak memiliki suatu hal yang bisa dibanggakan dan berpengaruh pada negara. Aku hanyalah seorang warga, yang bisa jatuh cinta pada seorang pria seperti dirimu, Akashi-kun.

"Berapa lama… kau pergi?"

Kau terdiam beberapa saat—

"Lima tahun."

—dan berhasil menghantamku untuk yang kesekian kalinya.

Meski waktu sangat cepat dilalui, namun bila tidak ada dirimu disisiku, aku merasa kosong. Kau tahu, Akashi-kun? Kau berhasil mengubahku menjadi sosok yang mencintaimu. Aku tahu kau mengetahui bahwa, dahulu, aku tidak pernah membayangkan kalau diriku akan menjadi sosok yang terpilih untukmu. Namun tiba-tiba saja, di atas pohon bunga sakura yang gugur, kau menyatakan sebuah fakta mutlak yang tidak bisa kubantah.

" _Jadilah kekasihku."_

Awalnya, aku bingung. Aku tidak mengerti. Beribu pertanyaan tak terjawab langsung hinggap di pikiranku. Aku terkejut ketika dirimu mengatakan hal serius semacam itu. Hanya saja, kau berhasil menyihirku untuk yang kali pertama. Kau berhasil menghipnotis diriku dengan tatapan intimidasi yang tajam. Kau benar-benar membuatku tak berkutik, Akashi-kun.

Namun, bukan itu yang membuatku menerima perintahmu itu.

Melainkan sebuah sesuatu yang berkilat di sepasang manik belangmu.

" _A-Apa?"_

Bisa kukatakan, itu bukan bualan semata.

Kau memang memerintahku, kau memang menyuruhku untuk menjadi kekasihmu tanpa adanya penolakan. Namun, di pandanganku, itu berbeda. Kupikir kau tidak sedang memerintahku, melainkah kau benar-benar menginginkanku untuk menjadi kekasihmu. Kau bersungguh-sungguh, Akashi-kun. Keseriusan yang mendalam terlihat jelas di matamu.

Karena itulah—

" _Mulai sekarang, kau adalah milikku."_

" _Eh?"_

—aku menerimamu.

" _Mm… baiklah."_

Sebenarnya, aku tidak asal menerima. Aku mengetahui dan mendapat pandangan bahwa dirimu melakukan hal yang benar. Karena aku tahu tindakanmu selalu tepat, maka aku tidak meragukannya. Semuanya jelas di matamu, Akashi-kun.

Tapi, sekarang kenapa?

"Akashi-kun," Suaraku serak. Sekarang, aku benar-benar menangis dihadapannya. Tanpa mendongakkan kepala, tanpa melebarkan senyum biasa, aku menangis tanpa suara. "… Aku tidak mengerti."

Ya, aku sama sekali belum mengerti.

Kenapa tiba-tiba? Kenapa waktu kita sebentar saja? Kenapa kau memberitakan hal ini? Kenapa kau, orang yang kucintai, bisa mengatakan hal sesakit ini? Akashi-kun… aku tidak mengerti pola pikiranmu.

Aku tersentak ketika tangannya meraih kedua pipiku, memaksa untuk menatapnya langsung. Selagi menahan isakan, aku menatap dirinya. Kekasih yang kucinta, Akashi Seijuurou, sedang tersenyum padaku. Dan aku tak siap saat ia langsung mencium keningku.

"Apa perlu kuperjelas?" Suaramu terdengar dingin sekaligus hangat. Aku… menyukainya. "Aku mencintaimu, dan akan selalu mencintaimu."

Suaranya begitu pelan dan berbisik. Aku tidak bisa menahan gejolak ini. Aku senang, kesal, marah, dan terharu ketika mendengarnya. Memang, ucapan sakral itu memang selalu ia katakan bila sedang senggang. Namun makna kalimat itu sangat terasa di dadaku. Aku tak tahan lagi; menangislah yang kini telah kuperbuat.

"M-Mm…" Sesenggukan. "Aku t-tahu itu, Akashi-kun."

"Kalau begitu, mengertilah." Dahi kita kau persatukan. "Ini tidak akan lama, aku akan kembali dan kita akan bersama lagi."

Bukan _akan_ , tapi _harus_.

Di tengah kecengenganku, aku menaikkan jemariku. Menampilkan jari kelingkingku yang kecil di depannya, dan disambut baik oleh jari kelingking yang lebih besar. "Kau harus pulang."

"Hm, aku janji."

Ia memajukan kepalanya pelan. Aku sudah tidak peduli lagi. Yang jelas, aku ingin semua ini tak kunjung berakhir. Ketika bibir ini bersentuhan, aku yakin diriku tidak bisa melepasnya.

"Aku mencintaimu, Akashi-kun."

Karena aku… menyayangimu.

"Ya, aku tahu."

 _Cepatlah kembali, aku menunggumu._

.

.

 **~ history ~**

.

.

 **Normal POV**

 **Narita Airport, Chiba.**

Di tengah-tengah keramaian, disinilah ia berada. Dengan mantel tebal berwarna cokelat, Akashi Seijuurou memandangi papan bandara yang berisikan daftar keberangkatan. Iris heteromatika itu tertuju pada daftar nomor tiga, dimana informasi tersebut menunjukkan bahwa ia akan berangkat pukul sebelas tepat.

Hari sudah malam, dan kini sudah menunjukkan pukul sebelas kurang. Lima belas menit lagi, Akashi Seijuurou akan meninggalkan Jepang untuk sementara. Tentu itu bertujuan untuk melanjutkan studinya di Amerika. Pria itu tentu akan melakukan yang terbaik untuk keluarga, perusahaan, serta dirinya pula. Karena itulah, ketika Masaomi menyuruhnya untuk belajar di New York, Seijuurou sama sekali tidak menolak.

Ia tahu bahwa keuntungannya yang didapat sangatlah besar.

Tapi, resikonya adalah ia harus meninggalkan segalanya. Teman-temannya, negara, serta keluarganya juga. Seijuurou akan pergi dari Jepang, melupakan kebudayannya, dan membiasakan diri dengan kehidupan Amerika di masa yang akan datang. Semuanya tentu sudah ia pikirkan matang-matang.

Dan termasuk perempuan itu.

Seorang gadis bermata kelabu, berwajah anggun dengan sifat kalem dan penurut. Senyum yang selalu dibayangi Seijuurou tanpa sadar, dan seorang gadis yang selalu mengisi hari-harinya. Mereka sudah tiga tahun bersama—selama zaman SMA—dan kini, pria itu lantas harus meninggalkan gadisnya.

Ini berupa paksaan. Namun, Seijuurou-lah yang memilihnya.

Lima tahun tentu bukan waktu yang sebentar, 'kan?

Ia mulai melangkahkan kakinya.

Maka dari itu, di waktu tersebut, Seijuurou akan mempersiapkan sesuatu.

 _Ia mencintaiku._

Pria itu mengambil paspor dari petugas, dan siap memasuki pesawat.

 _Aku menyadari hal itu._

Seijuurou duduk di tempat duduk paling depan, dan menunggu pesawat siap lepas landas.

 _Ia tidak akan berkhianat. Aku yakin._

Seiring dengan tutupan mata, Seijuurou merasa pesawat mulai bergerak.

 _Jadi, tunggulah aku._

Dan pesawat itu mulai terbang meninggalkan daratan Jepang.

.

.

 ** _continued_**

.

.

 **a little notes:**

 **for Hana: kamu minta fluffy? maaf, keknya harus ditunda dlu deh :v /ditendang lagi/**

 **hai. seperti biasa, meski ini flufi, tapi aku ga nahan pengen masukin konflik. bukan konflik lope-lope triangel kok, atau pertengkaran apalah, enggak enggak. tapi semacam konflik batin hihi.**

 **oh ya, ini hepi ending kok. tenang aja, oke? :3**

.

.

 **super thanks:**

 **Yamashita Hanami-chan, himenya Akashi, Mell Hinaga Kuran, bubletea, Akane Miyahara, AoiKitahara, YummydaNina, LeafandFlower**

.

.

 **Terima kasih sudah membaca!**

 **Mind to Review? :)**


	3. Pulang

**Reader's POV**

Perlahan, semuanya sudah mulai berubah. Detik demi detik, hari demi hari, hingga pergantian tahun, segala hal dalam hidupku telah berubah total. Aku sudah beranjak dewasa, mencari kehidupanku sendiri, dan di detik ini, aku memiliki pekerjaan yang layak di mata semua orang.

Ketika hari baru mulai menyongsong, aku pun bergerak maju. Kini, aku bukan lagi seorang remaja labil yang sering tenggelam di lautan kesedihan karena hal yang kurang berguna. Aku sudah mendewasakan pikiranku dan memulai kehidupan baru. Aku tinggal di apartemen sederhana, hidup mandiri, dan sudah ada masa depan yang gemilang di depan mataku.

" _Sensei_!"

Aku berbalik, dan senyumku langsung merekah ketika mendapati seorang anak berlarian menuju diriku. Dengan wajah polos serta pipi tembam yang bergerak imut, salah satu muridku di TK ini menarik ujung bajuku pelan. Lalu tangannya yang kecil menunjuk ke suatu arah diiringi dengan senyuman. " _Sensei_ mau main? Ayo ikut sama Haru, kita main sama-sama!"

Aku mengikuti arah telunjuknya, dimana aku mendapati anak-anak asuhanku yang lain sedang bermain. Senyumku melebar, berjongkok, dan aku menatap Haru-chan dengan penuh cinta. "Maaf ya, sayang. _Sensei_ ada urusan. Tapi _sensei_ janji, lain kali _sensei_ pasti bermain dengan kalian. Ya?"

Mata bulatnya mengerjap. Aku tahu, dia tampak bingung kenapa kali ini aku menolak ajakannya untuk bermain. Aku tidak berbohong. Aku ada urusan dan hal tersebut membuatku harus menunggu seseorang di depan gerbang. Dan kurasa, Haru-chan mengerti. Ia mengangguk penuh arti. "Mm, kalau itu yang _sensei_ mau… yaudah, tak apa!" Anak itu tertawa. Lantas kembali bermain bersama teman-temannya.

Aku berdiri. Mataku pun dengan sigap memerhatikan mereka yang sibuk bermain di bak pasir.

Aku tersentak ketika rambutku yang panjang bergerak karena tiupan angin. Lantas, aku melirik ke atas. Awan putih bergerak pelan dan langit di atas sana berwarna biru bersih. Tak ada noda bercela, hari ini merupakan hari yang bahagia.

Kira-kira, apa yang sedang ia lakukan? Apakah dia baik-baik saja? Apa ia makan teratur? Bagaimana rupa dirinya sekarang? Segala pertanyaan langsung muncul di benak kala aku mengingat dirinya.

Memang pepatah itu benar; ada pertemuan, maka perpisahan tak bisa dihentikan. Aku percaya hal itu. Tapi aku tahu, ini bukanlah suatu akhir bagi kami.

Karena dia sudah berjanji.

Dan aku mengerti.

 _Akashi-kun, bagaimana kabarmu?_

.

.

.

 **HISTORY**

 **Kuroko no Basuke by Fujimaki Tadatoshi**

 _ **A Request Fanfiction from Yamashita Hanami-chan by stillewolfie**_

 **History at 2015**

[ **Akashi Seijuurou & Reader/OC**]

OOC, future-life, teikou-era, typo, etc.

.

.

 **B** A **G** I **A** N T **IGA**

(Pulang)

.

.

"Jadi, kau memanggilku hanya karena itu?"

Suatu hari, aku pulang lebih cepat dari biasanya. Aku minta izin pada atasanku supaya memberikan waktu luang siang ini. Aku menolak ajakan muridku bermain hanya untuk seseorang yang telah duduk dihadapanku. Dan tentu saja; aku sudah tidak ingat lagi yang keberapa kali pria itu mengatakan hal yang sama padaku.

"Ayolah, aku tahu kau—"

"Dan kau sudah mengetahuinya dengan jelas, Hayama-san." Irisku menajam. Maaf, tapi aku tidak menyadarinya. "Aku tidak bisa menerimamu. Itu keputusanku."

Ya, benar. Orang yang tadi pagi barusan bertukar pesanku ini mengajak untuk bertemu. Pada dasarnya, aku menolak; karena aku tahu pria bermata hijau ini akan mengatakan hal yang sama persis dengan kalimat yang ia utarakan sekitar seminggu lalu. Tapi, kurasa itu percuma.

Karena aku akan menjawab dengan jawaban yang sama.

Kulihat ia tampak kecewa. "Kumohon," Kutatap dirinya. "Kali ini saja, aku minta kau melupakannya—"

"Sekali kau berkata seperti itu, aku akan pergi."

Sekarang, ia tidak bisa menjawab. Kepalanya menunduk dalam dan kulihat tangannya bergetar samar. Aku memang kurang percaya dengan fakta ini; Hayama-san berkata ia menyukaiku sejak kami SMA dulu. Dan tanpa wajah berdosa, ia mengatakan bahwa dirinya ingin menikahiku.

Kau pikir kau siapa, Hayama Kotarou-san?

"Apa harus kuperjelas?" Suaraku terdengar berbeda. Tapi sungguh demi apapun, aku tidak peduli lagi. "Akashi-kun adalah kekasihku. Dan hingga sekarang pun masih begitu."

"T-Tapi," Apa? "Akashi sudah tidak pernah memberi kabar lagi. Kau tahu itu, 'kan?" Suaranya terdengar serak. "Lalu kenapa kau masih mempertahankannya!?"

Ia kesal, aku tahu itu. Kurasa Hayama-san sudah tidak bisa lagi menahan amarahnya. Dan dengan lantang aku juga menjawab. "Sekarang, aku bertanya padamu, **Hayama-san**." Kuharap telingamu tidak tuli, sialan. "Apa urusanmu sampai kau mencampuri kehidupanku?" Ini memang tidak sopan, tapi kurasa tindakan ini adalah hal yang tepat. "Kau bukan siapa-siapa. Akashi-kun adalah kekasihku. Dan, **kau** —" Aku berdiri, tapi mata ini masih berfokus pada dirinya. "— **tidak berhak menyuruhku untuk melupakannya**."

Kalau dia bisa berteriak di depan wajahku, aku juga bisa begitu. Aku sudah muak dengan kekonyolan yang berasal dari mulutnya itu. Aku langsung pergi dari kafe dan memutar arah ke rumah. Aku sudah tidak peduli lagi dengan ucapanku tadi. Biar ia menganggapku wanita macam apa. Aku juga tidak menyangka bahwa Hayama-san akan melakukan hal ini.

" _Kau… menikahlah denganku."_

Aku tahu dia tidak amnesia. Aku tahu bahwa Hayama-san mengetahui hubunganku dengan Akashi-kun. Semua anggota Generasi Keajaiban beserta tim Rakuzan tahu jelas hal itu. Tapi, kenapa Hayama-san tidak mengerti? Kenapa ia mengatakan hal itu saat Akashi-kun pergi?

" _Apa?"_

Apa karena dia menggunakan kesempatan ini?

Tapi, memang benar. Akashi-kun tidak mengabari apapun tahun ini. Sudah empat tahun ia pergi. Dan pria itu tidak memberikan kabar sama sekali. Bahkan dengan Generasi Keajaiban sekalipun.

Sungguh egois, eh. Benar-benar menggunakan kesempatannya dengan sangat cerdik. Tipikal Hayama-san sekali.

Hanya saja, kali ini kau gagal. Karena aku berhasil lolos dari jaringmu itu, brengsek.

Perlu kuperjelas. Hayama Kotarou. Ia bersekolah di Rakuzan. Salah satu anggota dari Raja Tak Bermahkota, dan merupakan teman Akashi-kun beserta Generasi Keajaiban. Mereka saling kenal karena pertandingan _Inter High_ di musim panas beberapa tahun silam. Aku masih ingat, karena kekuatan mereka yang hampir sama, mereka pun menjalin hubungan dan saling membahas satu sama lain mengenai basket.

Di saat itulah, aku bertemu Hayama Kotarou beserta kroni-kroninya.

Aku tak menyangka, bahwa dia menyukaiku saat itu. Sampai sekarang aku juga bingung, hingga detik ini pun sama. Karena sejak kami masih SMA, dia sama sekali tidak menunjukkan rasa-rasa suka padaku. Ia bersikap seperti biasa, memperlakukan diriku sama seperti yang lainnya. Tapi kenapa, saat Akashi-kun pergi dan tidak ada kabar, ia datang dan langsung melamarku begitu saja?

Sungguh, aku tidak mengerti jalan pikiran anak itu.

Tanpa berpikir panjang, aku menolaknya tegas. Meski Akashi-kun belum mengabarkan apa-apa, tapi aku percaya bahwa dia masih mengingatku diluar sana. Karena itulah, aku menolak ajakan Hayama-san untuk menikah.

" _Ini tidak akan lama. Aku berjanji akan kembali dan kita akan bersama lagi."_

Aku masih percaya dengan kata-kata itu.

Akashi-kun tidak akan pernah mengingkari apa yang ia ucapkan, benar?

Kau tidak mengerti, Hayama-san.

Aku mengenal Akashi-kun daripada dirimu maupun siapapun.

.

.

 **~ history ~**

.

.

Keesokan harinya, aku berjanji untuk bertemu dengan Momoi Satsuki, sahabatku hingga detik ini. Ia sudah dewasa dan tidak manja lagi. Sejak menikah dengan Kuroko-kun, wanita itu berubah total dan mencoba hidup mandiri. Sebagai teman, tentu aku bangga sekali.

"Tetsuna makin besar ya," Aku mencubit pipi bocah yang tertidur lelap di dekapan ibunya. "Dia memang mirip sekali dengan Kuroko-kun."

Satsuki—aku sudah memanggilnya seperti itu semenjak ia menikah dengan Kuroko-kun—tersenyum lebar. Ia mengecup pipi putri semata wayangnya itu dengan penuh kasih sayang. "Ya. Dan kau tahu? Tetsu-kun sangat protektif pada Tsuna-chan." Ia tertawa.

Aku tahu, dia sangat bahagia. Memiliki keluarga utuh dengan orang yang dicintai, tentu sangat menyenangkan. Satsuki menyukai Kuroko-kun semenjak SMA dulu, dan aku bersyukur karena akhirnya salah satu impiannya telah terwujud.

"Aku turut bahagia, Satsuki-chan."

Wanita berambut bunga sakura itu tersenyum dan mengucapkan terimakasih padaku. Ia terdiam sejenak, dan akhirnya memutuskan untuk bertanya. "Bagaimana kabar Akashi-kun?"

Aku menjawab seadanya. "Sampai sekarang, belum ada kabar."

Satsuki tampak kecewa. "Dan kau… menolak Hayama-kun—lagi?"

Aku mengangguk. Tepat sekali analisismu, Satsuki.

Kudengar ia menghela nafas. Sambil meminang Tetsuna di dekapannya, ia menatapku penuh iba. "… lebih baik kau melupakan Akashi-kun—m-maaf, bukannya aku—"

"Ya, aku tahu." Aku sudah terbiasa. Aku sudah kebal, Satsuki. Tenang saja, aku tidak marah. Sudah berjuta-juta kali aku mendengar ucapan itu. Hanya saja, hati ini sudah kebal juga untuk mempertahankan nasibku. "Tapi maaf, Satsuki-chan. Aku memang tidak bisa melupakannya."

Benar. Sudah setahun ini aku tidak mendapatkan kabar mengenai Akashi-kun. Dan sudah setahun ini pula aku meneguhkan hatiku agar terus melanjutkan pilihanku. Aku tidak peduli apa yang teman-temanku katakan. Akashi-kun menyuruhku untuk menunggu, maka aku akan melakukannya. Aku akan berteguh pada pendirianku dan janjiku pada Akashi-kun. Karena suatu saat, aku tahu, usahaku ini akan membuahkan hasil.

"Aku sudah membuka hatiku untuk pria lain. Tapi tetap saja," Aku melebarkan senyum. "Hanya Akashi-kun yang sanggup kuterima, Satsuki-chan."

Rasa kasihan, keterkejutan, dan iba terlihat disana. Mungkin Satsuki terkejut karena keputusanku yang tidak pernah berubah. Benar saja, memang tidak akan berubah.

Karena hati, jiwa, dan tubuhku ini… hanya untuk dirinya, Akashi Seijuurou.

Aku tidak peduli lagi dengan kesesakan yang tiap hari kurasakan. Aku memang selalu menangis setiap malam karena lelah menunggu pesan darinya. Tapi aku tetap percaya, aku akan selalu bertahan di posisi ini, dan menunggu kepulangannya ke Jepang. Aku yakin, Akashi-kun bukan orang yang bodoh. Aku mengerti ia pasti sangat sibuk. Ia adalah Akashi, ingat? Seorang Akashi tidak akan pernah gagal akan apapun. Jadi karena itulah aku berpikir bahwa dirinya memang tidak bisa diganggu.

"Memang Akashi-kun benar, Satsuki-chan." Aku menghadapnya. "Saat dia menetapkan diriku sebagai miliknya, aku memang tidak bisa berbuat apa-apa. Semua ucapannya adalah tepat." Genggamanku menguat. Aku meneguhkan hatiku agar terus tegar. "Ia… memang benar, Satsuki-chan. Selalu benar."

"Hei—"

"Karena itulah, aku tidak bisa menerima siapapun lagi." Semua yang ada di dalam diriku memang untuk miliknya seorang. Hatiku sudah beku untuk dibuka kembali. Tidak ada tempat untuk pria lain. Jadi, diriku yang ditinggalkan telah membuat keputusan. "Dia yang memegang kendali diriku, Satsuki-chan."

.

.

 **~ history ~**

.

.

Satu tahun.

Banyak yang mengatakan, itu adalah waktu yang sebentar. Tapi bagiku, setahun merupakan waktu yang sangat lama. Hari demi hari aku selalu mengecek email ponsel, sekedar mengharapkan satu pesan yang tak kunjung datang. Aku selalu menanti kedatanganmu, Akashi-kun.

Apa kau lupa janji kita waktu itu?

Apa kau masih ingat kata-kata manismu yang kau ucapkan padaku?

Atau kau sudah melupakannya?

Oh, atau _mencoba_ untuk melupakannya?

Semua pesan yang kukirim tidak kau balas. Aku tahu itu, Akashi-kun. Tapi tetap saja, aku selalu mencoba untuk menyakinkan diri bahwa kau tidak mengabariku karena perihal sibuk. Hatiku sudah kebal dengan ajakan supaya melupakanmu begitu saja. Namun, aku tidak bisa. Demi apapun, aku tidak bisa! Kau sudah merasuki pikiranku terlalu dalam dan memberikanku kenangan indah, mana mungkin aku melupakannya!?

Jadi, kembalilah.

Kumohon, cepat pulang.

Malam ini, di tengah kepadatan penduduk, aku terdiam. Berdiri kaku dengan wajah mengadah ke atas, menghitung asal bintang yang bertaburan di langit. Mantel yang menutupi tubuhku berhasil melindungiku dari dingin, namun uap hangat itu tak kunjung berhenti keluar dari bibirku ini.

Sudah empat tahun. Dan sayangnya, tahun ini tidak ada kabar sama sekali. Tiga tahun terakhir memang menyakitkan, tapi setidaknya aku masih bisa bernafas lega karena ia masih memberiku kabar. Memang sepele dan singkat, semacam; ' _apa kabar?'_ ' _bagaimana disana?'_ Atau… ' _aku merindukanmu_ '.

Konyolnya, di tengah lamunanku, aku berharap dia ada disini. Jatuh dari langit, menyapaku pelan, dan memelukku dengan penuh cinta. Ia membisikkan kalimat-kalimat manis nan tenang, dan hal itu mampu membuat hatiku sejuk seketika. Tubuhnya yang besar, rambutnya yang berwarna merah menyala, serta iris heteromatika yang indah—jujur, aku merindukannya.

"Akashi-kun—"

Tanpa sadar, bibirku berkata.

"—cepat pulang…"

Saat itu, aku harap Tuhan mendengar doaku, dan mengirimkan pesan ini langsung pada Akashi-kun.

Aku tak ingat sejak kapan salju datang. Aku juga tidak mengerti entah kenapa di detik berikutnya, pandanganku gelap. Di tengah kegelapan, aku mengerjap pelan. Bibirku lantas terdiam. Sesuatu yang padat menghimpitku dari belakang. Hangatnya kulit seseorang dapat kurasakan di tengah kebingungan.

Aku masih sadar, 'kan?

"Ya—" Suara berat nan mempesona. Deru nafasnya yang teratur dan hangat, mampu membuatku membeku seketika. "—aku pulang."

Disitu, aku baru menyadarinya. Seseorang memelukku, menutup mataku dengan kedua tangan yang tak asing lagi bagiku. Tubuhnya menghimpitku. Dan aku… tidak bisa berucap apapun.

Benarkah itu?

" _Tadaima_ …" Ia berbisik. "Aku pulang." Ia mengulanginya lagi, lagi, dan lagi.

Ia melepaskan kedua tangannya, dan turun ke perutku. Orang itu memelukku, begitu erat dan lembut. Ujung-ujung rambutnya menggelitiki leherku pelan, dan meski aku tidak melihatnya, aku tahu dia tersenyum tipis.

Sedangkan aku… belum bisa berbuat apapun.

Di detik selanjutnya, tubuhku gemetar. Aku terkejut dan bahagia. Tanpa sadar, tangisan sudah merembes di kedua pipiku. Positif, aku menangis. Tanganku yang diselimuti dengan sarung tangan menutupi wajahku yang merona. Di pelukannya, aku menangis sekencang-kencangnya, mencoba untuk melepaskan beban yang seketika langsung hilang.

"A-Akashi—u-hk—kun..." Ingusku meler, dan aku tidak peduli lagi. "Selamat… datang."

"Hmm," Akashi Seijuurou bergumam. Ya, aku tahu ini bukanlah delusi. Ini nyata. Ini bukan mimpi. Aku yakin… dan aku tahu aku benar. "Aku pulang."

Untuk beberapa menit kami berdiam di posisi ini. Sepertinya ia tidak terganggu dengan tatapan banyak orang yang mengelilingi kami. Tapi aku juga tidak peduli. Hangatnya pelukan ini membuatku merasa nyaman dan tak mau kulepaskan begitu saja.

Karena aku takut. Bila kami berpisah, maka dirinya akan menghilang.

"A-Akashi-kun—" Aku terisak. "—darimana saja?"

Akashi Seijuurou tersenyum. Sebelum dirinya terkekeh. "Kau mengkhawatirkanku?"

Aku tak bisa menahan senyumku. "Tentu saja… b- _baka_."

Memang mustahil. Tapi, aku percaya. Keajaiban pasti ada bila menyangkut pria berambut merah ini. Ia berhasil mengejutkanku dengan kedatangannya tiba-tiba. Disini, di jalanan Tokyo yang padat, ia berdiri di belakangku, memelukku penuh sayang, dan mengecup pipiku pelan. Akashi-kun berbisik bahwa ini bukanlah mimpi.

Ya, ini nyata.

Dalam sekejap… ia pulang.

Sekali lagi, Akashi-kun menggenggam tanganku. Ia mempererat pelukannya padaku. "Aku pulang."

Ia mempertegas kalimat itu. Dan setelah berhenti menangis, aku berbalik dan menatap pahatan wajahnya yang sempurna.

Rambutnya yang dulunya pendek, kini telah agak panjang. Iris heteromatika yang awalnya dihiasi dengan tatapan intimidasi itu kini menjadi sedikit lebih hangat. Meski Akashi Seijuurou yang kukenal masih sama, namun aura kedewasaan sangat terlihat di dalam dirinya.

Tanpa sadar, aku menangis lagi.

"Um—" Dan aku pun memeluknya. "—selamat datang."

Aku merindukanmu—ah tidak. _Amat sangat merindukanmu, Akashi-kun_.

.

.

 **~ history ~**

.

.

 **Seijuurou's POV**

Akhirnya, aku berada disini.

Seperti terakhir kalinya kita bertemu, aku memperhatikanmu dari jauh. Mengawasimu untuk mengetahui apa kau baik-baik saja. Tapi kurasa, kondisimu cukup buruk. Itu sangat terlihat dari tubuh kurusmu serta kulitmu yang pucat.

Apa kau memikirkanku?

Sedalam itukah rasa pedulimu terhadapku?

"…"

Maaf.

Maaf—maafkan aku.

Tubuhku mati rasa saat melihat cairan bening mulai keluar dari matamu itu.

Dan tanpa sadar, kaki ini melangkah menuju dirimu.

Kau—yang terdiam tanpa jiwa, yang mengharap kedatangan seorang malaikat.

Aku disini.

Aku pulang.

Dan aku… tidak akan pergi lagi dari sisimu. Kujamin itu.

 _Karena aku sangat mencintaimu._

.

.

 ** _continued_**

.

.

 **a little notes:**

 **maaf apdetnya lama. oh ya, chapter depan merupakan akhir dari kisah ini. terimakasih untuk teman-teman yang sudah menunggu ya. :)**

 **kalau ada kejanggalan, aku minta maaf. demi kependekan(?) cerita, aku sengaja buat alurnya cepat ahaha /diinjek**

.

.

 **super thanks:**

 **bubletea, AoiKitahara, Yamashita Hanami-chan, Akane Miyahara, LeafandFlower, nurunuzuzoldyck, nechan, miaw miaw110, foxz, Choutoru**

.

.

 **Terima kasih sudah membaca!**

 **Mind to Review? :)**


	4. Sejarah

**Seijuurou's POV**

Semuanya memang terjadi begitu saja.

Empat tahun aku benar-benar menjalani sebuah kehidupan. Menjadi seorang remaja yang kini telah mencapai titik awal dari sebuah perjalanan. Dan disanalah aku menyadari betapa pentingnya 'seseorang' di dalam hidupku. Amerika memang sangat indah. Dengan gemerlap kota serta teknologi yang _modern_ dan memuaskan, hal tersebut tak memungkiri bahwa diriku sedikit senang.

Hanya saja, aku tidak sebebas dulu. Aku dikunci oleh berbagai macam tugas dan pelajaran yang diberikan oleh fakultas maupun kehidupan pribadiku. Seperti yang kuduga, kehidupanku tidak akan jauh-jauh seperti di Jepang. Aku terkenal dan kemutlakanku dirasakan oleh mereka; membuat tidak sedikit yang menyukai maupun membenciku.

Aku mengerti karena aku sudah sering merasakan hal-hal seperti itu.

Empat tahun kujalani dengan ketekunan; akhirnya sampai pada buahnya. Aku lulus lebih cepat daripada yang lain. Aku berhasil menyelesaikan studiku satu tahun lebih cepat. Dan hal tersebut tak memungkiri kalau aku bisa pulang ke tempat kelahiranku. Kembali ke Jepang, melaporkan hasilku yang selalu sempurna ini pada ayah, dan bertemu teman-teman yang sudah lama kurindukan.

Termasuk dirinya; seseorang yang menunggu.

Sehari setelah kelulusan, aku segera berangkat. Mengambil penerbangan paling awal, kelas privasi dan jet tercepat; aku sampai di bandara Narita tepat pukul enam pagi waktu setempat. Luar biasa? Tidak juga. Hal itu sudah menjadi kemutlakan bila diriku yang melakukannya.

"Jadi, kapan Ayah menjadikanku direktur perusahaan?" Pagi-pagi buta, aku tahu Ayahku yang berada di ruang kerjanya terlihat terkejut dengan diriku yang sudah sampai di rumah. Memang sudah jelas; aku tidak memberinya kabar. Bahkan kelulusanku pun tidak. Mengabaikan raut wajahnya yang langka itu, aku berjalan dan berhenti tepat di depan mejanya. "Kewajibanku terhadapmu sudah selesai, Ayah."

Akashi Masaomi, ayahku sendiri, terlihat mengerjapkan matanya dengan penuh keterkejutan. Mendengus dalam hati, segera kuberikan senyum tipis yang jarang kuperlihatkan. "Maaf tidak memberimu kabar," Ya, aku sengaja melakukannya. "Aku pulang."

Ayah tersenyum kecil. Ia menarik nafas dalam-dalam dan mencoba untuk menetralkan keterkejutannya. Ia berdiri dan memelukku. "Selamat datang, nak."

"Hm, _tadaima_."

Dan disinilah, pembicaraan kami dimulai; mengenai seputar kehidupan di Amerika serta persiapan yang sudah kusiapkan matang-matang.

 _Hei, bagaimana kabarmu?_

.

.

.

 **HISTORY**

 **Kuroko No Basuke by Fujimaki Tadatoshi**

 ** _A Request Fanfiction from Yamashita Hanami-chan by stillewolfie_**

 **History at 2015**

 **[Akashi Seijuurou & Reader/OC]**

OOC, AU, future-life, teikou-era, typo, etc.

.

.

BA **GIAN** E **M** PAT

(Sejarah)

.

.

 **Reader's POV**

Jika menangis tadi adalah hal yang kulakukan, maka tersenyum merupakan awal dari segalanya.

Akashi Seijuurou, seseorang yang berhasil memikatku dengan perintahnya, seseorang yang berhasil membuatku jatuh cinta untuk yang pertama kalinya, seseorang yang membuatku merasa terlupakan, seseorang yang membuatku bahagia sekaligus sesak di saat yang bersamaan, seorang pria yang menjadi satu-satunya prioritas utamaku dalam hidup, seseorang yang berhasil menghasutku dengan kasih sayangnya, seseorang yang kucinta, adalah kekasihku; seorang pemuda pencipta aura neraka yang kini telah menjadi pria tampan nan dewasa.

Kurasa, ia tidak lagi sejahat dulu. Akashi Seijuurou tidak seintimidasi seperti dahulu. Meski aura tegas itu masih terasa, setidaknya senyuman yang ia berikan padaku mampu membuatku jatuh bahwa fakta ini adalah nyata. Akashi-kun telah pulang, ia kembali datang, dan dirinya... berhasil mengumpulkan kepercayaanku lagi padanya.

Selama perjalanan, tak henti-hentinya genggaman ini terputus. Ia terus memegang tanganku agar tak lepas dari penjagaannya. Aku tahu, dirinya sibuk melirik sana-sini agar orang-orang tidak menggangguku maupun kami. Akashi-kun menjagaku dengan sikap posesifnya. Aku tahu itu. Diam-diam, aku tersenyum geli dan akhirnya kekehan itu mampu membuatnya melirik heran padaku.

"Ada apa?"

"Um," Aku menggeleng seiring dengan dempetanku yang semakin mendekatinya. "Malam ini aku sangat senang."

Tak lama, ia terkekeh pelan. Tangannya yang lain memeluk pinggangku erat, kepalanya bersandar pada kepalaku. "Jangan katakan kalau kau masih belum percaya." Aku tahu ia tersenyum. "Atau aku benar-benar akan menciummu. Lagi."

Perkataan tersebut berhasil membuat bibirku yang usil ini bungkam. Setelah pelukan itu, tak elaknya aku menemukan Akashi-kun tepat dihadapanku, bibir ini tak tahan dan langsung menciumnya. Saking rindunya, tubuhku terefleks melakukannya. Itu tidak sengaja, sungguh. A-Aku 'kan hanya... rindu.

"Tolong jangan mengungkit sikap mesummu padaku, Akashi-kun."

Dirinya tak membalas, namun perjalanan kami di tengah kota terus berlanjut hingga sampai di apartemenku.

Sejak aku masuk kuliah, aku mulai meninggalkan orangtuaku dan hidup mandiri. Di sebuah apartemen kecil yang menjadi saksi kerinduanku pada orang itu. Aku menjalani kesendirian ini tanpa mengandalkan siapapun. Tanpa Satsuki-chan, ayah, ibu, atau yang lainnya. Aku mencoba untuk teguh pada pendirianku dan membuktikan bahwa aku baik-baik saja. Dan nyatanya, _kami-sama_ memang sangatlah mencintaiku. Buktinya, seseorang yang kutunggu telah datang kembali dan memberikan kejutan di pertengahan Desember ini.

"Silahkan masuk, Akashi-kun."

Kami menemukan sebuah ruang sederhana pada umumnya. Bersih, rapi, dan nyaman ditempati. Segera kubimbing Akashi-kun ke ruang tamu dan meninggalkannya sebentar; sekedar untuk menyiapkan minuman untuk kami berdua. Namun sayangnya, sebelum diriku bergerak, ia berhasil mencegatku dan menyuruhku lewat mata; untuk duduk disampingnya.

Kami terdiam. Aku meliriknya lewat ujung mata; sekedar bertanya mengapa ia menyuruhku duduk bersamanya. Kulihat, Akashi-kun duduk dengan kepala menunduk sedikit, tampak memikirkan sesuatu hal yang cukup membuatnya bingung. Tanpa ragu-ragu, aku meraih tangannya, mengusapnya lembut dan bertanya hati-hati.

"Ada apa?" Ia menaikkan kepala, dan membuatku menghela nafas diam-diam. "Apa yang Akashi-kun pikirkan?"

Usapan di kepalaku tak dapat kuhentikkan. Ia medekatkan diri padaku dan mengecup keningku pelan. Dan hal tersebut berhasil menjauhkan pikiran negatif di otakku. "Tak ada, aku hanya senang bisa bertemu kembali denganmu."

Kami saling bertatapan. Aku mengerjap-ngerjapkan mataku heran, sedangkan ia mempertahankan senyum sejuta _dollar_ yang mampu membuatku merona. Tak lama, kekehan terdengar. Ia tertawa. Akashi-kun tertawa... karenaku?

"Jangan terkejut begitu. Aku Akashi, ingat? Semua bisa kulakukan bahkan yang tidak masuk akal sekalipun."

Aku menatapnya. Tanpa menjawab, aku tahu dia sudah menyadari apa perkataanku selanjutnya. Sehingga, tanpa malu-malu lagi, mengeluarkan rasa rinduku ini pada Akashi-kun, aku menangkup kedua pipinya. Tak peduli lagi akan rasa gugup, aku mendekatkan diri dan menyentuhkan kening kami berdua, salah satu hal yang kulakukan bila berduaan dengannya. Seandainya saja, aku bisa berteriak ataupun memarahinya, menjelaskan betapa cemasnya aku saat ia tidak memberiku kabar. Memberitahunya betapa sakitnya hatiku ketika menolak permintaan Hayama-san demi dirinya. Segala sesuatu yang berkaitan dengan Akashi-kun selama kepergiannya tentu membuatku sesak. Aku tak tahan lagi. Tapi, aku tetap diam. Seperti yang kukatakan, sejahat apapun dirinya padaku, aku tidak bisa kesal seperti wanita pada umumnya.

Aku terlalu menyukainya, menyayangi Akashi-kun dibandingkan diriku sendiri.

Karena itulah, aku tidak bisa.

.

.

 **~ history ~**

.

.

 **Seijuurou's POV**

Dalam empat tahun terakhir, untuk pertama kalinya; aku menemukan sebuah keberanian.

Di dalam dirinya, tentu saja. Aku tahu dirinya sudah banyak berubah. Wajah dewasa serta senyum palsu yang ia berikan padaku. Hal-hal berat itu terus saja menamparku. Ya, tanpa diberitahu pun, aku sudah tahu. Selama beberapa tahun terakhir, selama aku tidak ada, selama aku pergi, aku mengerti bagaimana keadaan dirinya yang rapuh ini.

Tubuhnya semakin kurus dan kurang tidur; dari fisiknya saja aku sudah tahu. Hei, apa kau benar-benar memikirkanku? Apa yang kau pikirkan terhadapku? Aku tahu sikapku tidak bisa ditolerir. Tapi sifat pengertianmu itu benar-benar membuatku tak berkutik. Kau mengerti, kau mencoba untuk menahan keegoisanmu, benar? Tentu saja. Sampai saat ini aku selalu benar.

Karena itulah, kau menangis. Tepat di depan mataku, kau menangis lagi. Tangisan yang menyesakkan, jujur saja. Melihat mata kelabumu yang terus mengeluarkan cairan tak berguna, yang dikeluarkan hanya saat-saat kau merasakan kesesakan karena diriku. Aku kurang ajar? Brengsek? Tidak berperasaan? Ya, aku sadar bahwa inilah diriku yang sebenarnya.

Tanganmu dengan setia tetap di wajahku. Kau menyatukan dahi kita; suatu kebiasaan yang kulakukan bila aku menginginkannya. Kali ini, aku benar-benar tak berpikir bahwa kaulah yang akan melakukannya duluan. Keberanianmu pantas diberikan penghargaan; karena aku menghargai setiap perlakuanmu padaku.

Tangan ini bergerak sendiri, sungguh. Dengan pelan, aku mengusap cairan itu agar tidak merusak wajahnya yang pucat. Senyum kukembangkan; sebuah simpul sederhana yang mampu membuat hatinya berbunga-bunga. "Kau boleh menghajarku setelah ini. Maaf tidak memberimu kabar. Kau tahu, 'kan? Satu tahun terakhir benar-benar berat."

Bibir itu terkatup, sebelum dirinya berbicara pelan. Suaranya yang serak itu mampu membuat hatiku sedikit retak. "T-Tidak. Aku mengerti, Akashi-kun." Lagi-lagi, kau memberikan senyum malaikat pada iblis sepertiku. "Kau berhasil kembali dalam empat tahun. Aku sudah menyimpulkan kalau kau mencoba untuk pulang lebih cepat, 'kan?" Ia terkekeh. "J-Jadi jangan menyuruhku untuk menghajarmu... ya?"

Aku tahu kau ingin. Karena itulah, aku mengizinkanmu. Tapi sepertinya, kau tidak bisa.

Aku tahu. Itu semua terbaca dari matamu.

Mata ini menatapmu dari jarak dekat. Memberimu arti dalam dari mata ini. Kembali, kau berani menatapku langsung. Mata beda warna yang mampu membuatmu kembali tersenyum. Sebuah mata yang mampu menjatuhkanmu untuk yang kesekian kali ke dalam pelukanku. Sebuah kelebihan yang kumiliki; dan kali ini aku bersyukur karena telah memiliki mata ini.

"Aku mencintaimu, Akashi-kun."

Aku tak tahu apa yang tiba-tiba merasukimu. Kau berkata seperti itu; kau mencintaiku. Sebuah ucapan sakral yang ingin sekali kudengar dari bibirmu. Sebuah kalimat yang memiliki arti sejuta; sebuah ucapan terindah yang pernah kau katakan padaku.

"Aku mencintaimu selalu," Ya, katakan terus. Berulang-ulang. Jatuhkan aku ke dalam pesonamu, sekali lagi. "Hal itu tidak akan berubah, Akashi-kun..."

Di detik selanjutnya, aku menciummu. Sebuah kecupan ringan yang mampu membuat dirimu terkejut. Hanya sebuah hadiah untukmu. Mungkin inilah yang kali ini bisa kuberikan padamu. Aku memang bukan seseorang yang mengerti romansa atau semacamnya. Setidaknya aku mengerti, bahwa kehadiranku disini cukup membuatmu bahagia.

Memori kebersamaaan kembali berputar. Dimana saat itu, ketika musim semi mulai menumbuhkan hari baru, aku bertemu denganmu. Seorang perempuan biasa dengan popularitas yang biasa-biasa saja. Prestasimu pun tak bisa dibilang sempurna; namun cukup memuaskan. Kau cukup cerdas di bidang sosial, tapi kurang menyukai hal-hal yang berkaitan dengan ilmu fisika. Kau sering duduk melamun di pojokan, dengan mata yang terus berfokus pada langit yang cerah.

Di saat itulah aku menemukanmu. Aku bertemu, berpapasan, bahkan tidak terlalu peduli denganmu saat itu. Awal semester memang tidak terlalu bernyali untuk kami. Namun di saat kenaikan kelas, aku terkejut ketika takdir mulai bermain. Kita sekelas di tingkat dua; sama persis seperti tingkat pertama dulu.

Kembali, aku menemukanmu. Duduk di paling belakang dengan wajah melamun. Rambutmu yang sebatas dada itu melambai pelan, membuatku mau tak mau terkunci juga akan sesuatu yang kau hasilkan. Sebuah ekspetasi yang kau hasilkan mampu membuatku terdiam. Dan di saat itulah, aku menemukan jawabannya.

Musim semi berikutnya, aku melakukannya. Berkata mengenai perasaanku yang sesungguhnya melewati ucapan tajam. Namun kau mengerti dan mengiyakannya. Sebuah senyuman tipis nan hangatmu kembali membuatku terkunci. Pada saat itulah, aku tidak menyesal dengan tindakan nekatku ini.

Hari-hari baru kita jalani bersama. Kau yang seolah mengerti sikapku luar dan dalam pun hanya bisa memakluminya. Sejak aku meminta dirimu untuk menjadi kekasihku, kau mencoba untuk memahaminya. Kau tidak memutuskan hubungan dan mengetahui (dimana aku tidak tahu mengapa ia bisa mengerti) bahwa diriku bersungguh-sungguh. Hanya kaulah satu-satunya perempuan yang benar-benar mengerti perasaanku. Seseorang yang tidak gampang takut dan berani menatapku.

Pada akhirnya, di tahun terakhir kami, aku tidak takut lagi memberikan sikapku padamu. Kau menerima semua perkataanku dan tak pernah membantahnya. Kau tidak pernah melawan, selalu tersenyum tulus bila kau menginginkannya, dan di saat itulah... aku jatuh pada pesonamu untuk yang pertama kalinya.

Kau mencintaiku, sebuah fakta singkat yang benar-benar membuat jantungku berdegup.

"Akashi-kun?"

Kau memutus lamunanku, dan hal tersebut mampu membuat diriku tersenyum. Tanpa melepas genggamanku padanya, aku mengeluarkan sebuah kotak kecil yang daritadi berteriak untuk dilepaskan.

Mengabaikan raut wajahmu itu, aku membuka tutupnya. Sebuah kepingan bulat yang gemerlap, dibentuk sedemikian rupa agar menjadi sesuatu yang indah. Batu-batu kecil itu tersusun dengan rapi dan mampu menghasilkan kerlipan arti. Aku mengambil salah satu tangannya, memasukkan cincin perak ini pada salah satu jemarinya, dan berkata kalimat sakral yang tak akan kutarik selamanya.

"Aku mencintaimu, kita berdua tahu itu." Bibirmu bergetar, matamu terbelalak sempurna. Dan tak lama, menyipit pelan disusul dengan air mata yang merembes di kedua pipimu yang bulat. "Jadi, menikahlah denganku."

.

.

 **~ history ~**

.

.

 **Reader's POV**

Akashi-kun melamarku.

Malam itu, aku benar-benar bahagia. Aku dikejutkan dengan kedatangannya serta cincin perak yang menjadi ikatan kami berdua. Tepat setelah ia memasukkan cincin itu di jariku, aku langsung menerjangnya dengan teriakan dan menangis di pelukannya. Sebuah kemarahan itu meluap dan berubah menjadi suatu kebahagiaan yang tak ada tandingannya.

Terima kasih atas semuanya, kami-sama.

Keesokan harinya, Akashi-kun membawaku ke rumah orangtuaku. Dengan lantang ia berhasil membuat ayah jantungan dengan ucapannya yang ingin menikahiku. Ibu pun yang sedang mencuci piring pun seolah luluh karena Akashi-kun. Dan saat aku membantu ibu memasak makan malam di dapur, Akashi-kun sedang bernegoisasi dengan ayah mengenai perihal kedatangan kami.

"Jadi, kau kesini untuk melamar putriku?"

"Ya, paman."

"Kau yakin?"

"Tentu saja."

Kira-kira, itulah awal dari sebuah pembicaraan kedua lelaki itu. Aku hanya bisa berdoa semooga Akashi-kun baik-baik saja. Aku tidak mau ia terbawa emosi karena tingkah ayah yang berdarah panas. Dengan pelan, aku melirik ibu yang sedang menyiapkan panci untuk menampung sup, dan sepertinya... ia terlihat senang dengan kedatangan Akashi-kun.

"Kau memilih suami yang bagus, nak." Setidaknya, itulah yang ia ucapkan waktu itu.

"Aku tahu kalian sudah memiliki umur yang cukup untuk menikah." Aku mendengar suara berat ayah dari ruang tamu. "Tapi, apa tidak terlalu cepat untuk kalian menikah di usia yang masih terbilang muda? Lagipula, kau baru selesai kuliah, benar?"

Uh, aku tidak tahu apa yang kupikirkan. Tapi rasanya, meski aku tidak melihatnya, aku dapat merasakan seringai Akashi-kun yang lebar.

Tanpa aku sadari, Akashi-kun telah membuat perjanjian dengan ayah.

Hingga akhirnya, disinilah aku berada sekarang. Di dekat pintu masuk sebuah gereja, aku melangkahkan kakiku mantap. Tatapanku berfokus pada mempelai pria yang juga memandangiku dari jauh. Pada akhirnya, tautanku pada ayah yang sedari tadi telah mengiringiku selama perjalanan terlepas. Dan kini, genggamanku tercapai pada tangan Akashi Seijuurou.

Disini, kami berdiri. Di depan pendeta dan mengucapkan janji suci dihadapan Tuhan. Dengan bersungguh-sungguh, aku bersumpah akan selalu berada disamping Akashi-kun, di saat senang maupun susah. Aku akan menjadi satu-satunya pendamping hidup yang akan selalu menemaninya hingga akhir hayat nanti. Karena aku mencintainya, mencintai Akashi Seijuurou hingga dasar terdalam.

Hingga saatnya, Akashi-kun memajukan kepalanya. Ia mengecup bibirku dengan pelan namun bergairah. Aku dapat merasakan kebahagiaan yang tersalur di dalamnya. Aku juga sama, memberikan semua hidupku padanya melewati ciuman abadi ini.

Bahkan setelah tautan kami terlepas, suara tepuk tangan yang meriah terus saja terdengar. Namun samar-samar aku dapat mendengar teriakan Kise-kun dan Aomine-kun dari deretan bangku belakang, serta teriakan Midorima-kun yang menyuruh mereka untuk diam. Ah, aku juga melihat Hayama-san disana. Dan tak kusangka, ia hadir disini, bertepuk tangan keras-keras dan tersenyum lebar pada kami.

Kenangan masa lalu yang terukir dari yang indah hingga menyakitkan, menjadi sejarah untuk kami. Mengingatnya membuat hatiku jatuh kembali hingga dasar terdalam. Sebuah kenangan pahit nan manis yang dicampurkan menjadi satu, menghasilkan momen penting dan akan terus terukir di dalam hati ini. Mengenai kehidupanku yang dicintai maupun ditinggalkan, akan terus kusimpan dan tak akan kubiarkan menghilang.

Karena aku dapat merasakan cinta Akashi Seijuurou-kun di dalamnya.

Hari berikutnya, hari berikutnya lagi, dan seterusnya, aku menjalani kehidupanku dengan Seijuurou-kun. Tinggal di apartemen sederhana dan membangun keluarga di dalamnya merupakan salah satu impianku. Hingga akhirnya, diriku telah mencapai puncak kebahagian.

" _Tadaima_."

" _Okaeri_ , Seijuurou-kun."

"Tunggu. Kenapa kau senang begitu? Apa ada seseorang yang mendekatimu lagi?"

"Eh? Tidak kok," Suatu hari, diriku tersenyum lebar menyambut kepulangannya. Dengan malu-malu, aku meletakkan telapak tangan pada perutku yang rata, mengelusnya pelan, berharap suamiku mengerti akan suatu hal yang kulakukan. "A-Aku hamil. Dan sepertinya, anak kembar..."

Aku melihat ekspresinya yang tak ternilai itu. Matanya membulat dan tas kerjanya jatuh begitu saja. Aku tak siap ketika ia menerjangku dengan sebuah pelukan, disusul dengan tubuhku yang diangkat dan ia membuat kami berputar-putar bahagia. Kembali, bibirnya mengecup milikku pelan. Dan dirinya membisikkan suatu hal yang mampu membuatku tertawa sekaligus menangis senang.

 _"_ _Terima kasih telah membuatku bahagia."_

.

.

 **history — end**

.

.

 **a bit little long notes:**

 **akhirnya tamat juga. ff request pertama dari Yamashita Hanami-chan tamat juga, muahahah.**

 **terimakasih yang sudah mengikuti cerita ini dari awal. maap kalo ada kesalahan teman-teman. karena aku hanyalah seorang author biasa, jadi tak apalah meninggalkan sedikit tipo disana. /plak**

 **terimakasih juga buat kamu, Hana, yang udah ngepercayain aku buat nampung permintaan kamu ini. terimakasih ya udah buat aku ngakak di fb, chat kamu pokoknya berwarna sekali ihii :3 /plakplok oh dan juga, buat kamu yang ingin nge-request ato sekedar ngobrol, bisa add efbeh aku kok. linknya di bio adaaa /ceritanya dia promosi/ kita bisa saling curhat disanaa :D**

 **pokoknya terimakasih sama temen-temen yang udah review, kasih feedback, nge-favs, dan nge-follows. mungkin tanpa kalian, ff ini tak akan lanjut mueheh.**

 **sampai jumpa di karya selanjutnya ya, aku cinta kalian semua!**

.

.

 **super thanks:**

 **Choutoru, Akane Miyahara, Ai Minkyoo Chan, LeafandFlower, berry uchiha, bubletea, Yamashita Hanami-chan, AoiKitahara, Aoi Yukari, Bakashi, Yunaclearance, ParkYoungRin97.**

.

.

 **a world of ask: (chapter one to three)**

 **Ini request pertama di tahun ini?** Bukan tahun ini lagi, emang ini req pertama kok. **Ditembak Akashi aku mau banget.** Iya aku jugaa. **Sumpah deg-degan, aku punya penyakit jantung ya?** *sodorin akashi versi dokter* **Kenapa Akashi pergi?** Tanya Masaomi. **Gapapa ada konflik, aku malah seneng.** Wahah oke. **Mereka ga bakal ngehianati satu sama lain, 'kan?** Wah kalo gitu pasti tambah panjang. **Akashi setia?** Kalo di cerita ini sih iya. **Menurutku sih ini fluffy.** Duh, makasih. **Kukira Akashi mendua, beneran.** Ga bakal. **Bikin kami nikah dong.** Done. **Terus, request adegan punya anak.** Maaf, ini bukan ratem. **Ngebaca ini sambil ngedengar lagu soundtrack Kimi ni Todoke.** Wuih, yang mana? **Lagi latihan voli, malah nangis.** Plis, jangan nangis. :'( **Terharu, feelnya dapet.** Thanks. **Kalimatnya mendetil banget, ga ada tipo.** Menurutku sih ada hahaha. **Aku nge-fly, ga bisa turun deh.** Kesangkut ya? Sini mama tolongin /eh

.

.

 **Terima kasih sudah membaca! :)**

 **Mind to Review?**


	5. Anak

**Normal POV**

Suara letakan cangkir yang menggema tak lantas menghentikan pergerakan wanita itu. Dengan cekatan, ia mengambil beberapa kudapan yang disimpan di dalam kulkas, dan menatanya di piring cantik yang ada di meja. Rambutnya yang disanggul sederhana bergoyang ketika dirinya bergerak cepat, mencoba untuk melakukan tugasnya secara sempurna.

" _Okaa-chan_! _Okaa-chan_!"

Langkah kaki mungil yang berlari menuju dapur itu mampu membuat pandangannya teralih. Wanita itu mengerjap, dan lantas tersenyum kecil kala mendapati salah satu anaknya menghampiri dirinya yang sedang menyibukkan diri menyiapkan makanan ringan untuk anak-anaknya. "Ada apa, sayang?"

"Tetsu-jiisan dan Satsuki-baasan datang." Gadis mungil itu melentangkan tangan, menunjuk suatu objeksi berupa pintu masuk bagian depan.

"Oh, baiklah. Panggil _tou-san_ -mu, sebentar lagi _kaa-chan_ menyusul." Menepuk kepala sang anak, lantas dirinya langsung mempercepat langkah. Anaknya sudah berlari menuju ruang tamu untuk menyambut teman-teman orangtuanya yang datang berkunjung. Segera, dirinya menambah beberapa cangkir teh serta jumlah kue yang ditata di piring.

Ia menghela nafas pelan.

 _Tak terasa sudah dua puluh tahun, ya?_

.

.

.

 **HISTORY**

 **Kuroko no Basuke by Fujimaki Tadatoshi**

 **History at 2015**

 **[Akashi Seijuurou & Reader/OC]**

AR, OOC, future-life, teikou-era, typo, etc.

 **—chapter ini untuk kalian, wahai teman-teman yang meminta lanjutan—**

.

.

BA **GI** AN L **I** MA

(Anak)

.

.

 **Reader's POV**

"Seiko-chan, bereskan mainanmu. Eh, Arata-chan ini mainanmu, cepat ambil dan jangan taruh sembarangan. Rei-chan, Megumi-chan, jangan masuk ke dalam rumah kalau kaki kalian kotor. Oh, ini susumu, Seiji-chan. Habiskan, ya. Nanti _tou-san_ marah loh."

"Asuka-neesan, berhenti memanggil semua anak laki-laki di rumah ini dengan suffiks _chan_!"

"Oh, maafkan aku, Arata-chan."

" _Nee-san_!"

" _Kaa-chan_! Akila-niichan melebut mainanku!"

"Akira..." Sepertinya anak itu tidak lelah mengganggu adiknya, ya? Hah.

"Muahahah, lihatlah, _kaa-san_! Megumi-chan lucu kalau lagi nangis!"

" _Otou-chan_! Akila-niichan jahaaat!"

"Akira, berhenti mengganggu adikmu." Aku yang baru datang dari dapur hanya bisa tersenyum maklum ketika melihat anak sulungku, Akashi Akira, terlihat kaku dan cengiran jahilnya menghilang. Anak itu memang merupakan imitasi ayahnya, tapi sayang sifat jahilnya entah diwarisi dari siapa.

Segera aku menghampiri suamiku yang duduk diatas _tatami_ bersama para tamu. Kususun kudapan serta meletakkan teh di depan mereka. Aku tersenyum dan menyapa. "Kebetulan yang sangat menyenangkan ya, Satsuki-chan."

"Aaaah! Aku rindu sekali padamu, kau tahu?" Pelukan singkat namun nyaman terjadi di antara kami. Kuroko Satsuki, istri dari Kuroko Tetsuya kini sudah ada dihadapanku. Aku mengangguk singkat pada Kuroko-kun, dan direspon baik oleh ayah dua anak itu.

" _Doumo_ , Kuroko-kun."

" _Doumo_ , Akashi-san."

"Jadi, apa yang membuat kalian datang kesini?" Kuseduh teh kesukaan Seijuurou-kun dihadapannya. Dan aku semakin tersenyum ketika dirinya bergumam 'terimakasih' padaku. "Apa ada bisnis lagi, Seijuurou-kun?"

"Hm. Aku berencana untuk membagikan dana sumbangan ke TK Tetsuya." Aku melirikkan mata pada Kuroko-kun. "Aku berharap ini membantu pembangunan TK mereka."

"Oh, benarkah? Kuroko-kun ingin memperluas tempat, ya?"

Kulihat, ia tersenyum samar. "Ya, Akashi-san. Ini juga bertujuan untuk memperluas lapangan main anak-anak."

Aku mengangguk mengiyakan. Beralih dari pembicaraan Kuroko-kun dan Seijuurou-kun, aku mendapati Satsuki-chan sedang menatap salah satu balita yang masih mengenakan popok sedang merangkak menuju pangkuan kesukaannya, dan menodongkan botol susunya ke sang ayah, Seijuurou.

"Habiskan, Seiji." Titah Seijuurou-kun.

"Mmm..."

Aku hanya bisa tersenyum maklum saat melihat anak bungsuku, Akashi Seiji, sedang menatap nyalang kedua mata suamiku, Seijuurou-kun. Ah, mereka bagaikan sepasang kembar. Seiji-kun memang benar-benar replika dari ayahnya, sampai ke sifat-sifatnya.

"Ugh," Aku dapat mendengar suara ringisan dari samping pintu. Kudapat Akira sedang bersandar disana. "Aku tidak menyangka Seiji bisa menatap _tou-san_ seperti itu."

"Hee? Kau takut pada Akashi-kun, _ne_ , Akira-kun?" Satsuki-chan melempar tawa mengejek pada anakku yang satu itu.

"Uh, a-apa? Tidak! Aku tidak takut pada _tou-san_!"

Oh, benarkah?

" _Mou_! Akira-kun _tsundere_!"

"Hah? Aku tidak!"

Dan lantas, ia pun pergi dengan dengusan kasar serta kaki menghentak-hentak.

"Akira-kun benar-benar mirip Midorin ya, Akashi-chan?" Kudengar, tawa Satsuki menggema. Aku hanya tersenyum memakluminya.

"Kau benar, Satsuki-chan..."

Aku dan Seijuurou-kun sudah menikah sejak dua puluh tahun yang lalu. Dan dalam jangka waktu seperti itu, tak heran kami memiliki anak yang... _well_ , cukup banyak. Ah, salahkan suamiku yang terlalu mesum. Sebenarnya, sejak aku melahirkan si kembar, Akira dan Asuka, aku merasa itu sudah cukup dan kami tidak perlu menambah anak. Tapi sepertinya, rencanaku gagal. Itu bisa dilihat dari Seijuurou-kun yang menentang keputusan tersebut.

Inilah anak-anakku, anak Seijuurou-kun, yang dilingkup menjadi satu dalam keluarga Akashi.

 **Akashi Akira** , laki-laki dan anak sulungku yang pertama. Ia kakak dari Asuka dan lahir lebih cepat dua menit dari adik kembar perempuannya itu. Tingginya sudah hampir mengalahkan ayahnya di umur yang ke-17 ini. Hanya saja, tubuhnya cenderung lebih kurus dan warna matanya berwarna kuning emas. Ia merupakan replika sempurna dari Seijuurou-kun; dari garis wajah, rambut, serta mata _emperor_ -nya. Meski begitu, sifatnya tidak seperti yang diharapkan. Bila Seijuurou-kun dingin dan serius, maka Akira sebaliknya; ia cenderung ceria dan jahil. Tapi karena sifatnya itulah, ia bisa mendapatkan _fans_ lebih banyak dibanding ayahnya saat masih bersekolah.

 **Akashi Asuka** , anak perempuanku dan putri pertama di keluarga Akashi. Ia saudara yang paling disayangi oleh Akira. Meski Asuka adalah adik; pola pikiran, sikap, dan tata krama-nya lebih baik dibanding kakaknya. Sifatnya bisa dibilang campuran antara aku dan Seijuurou-kun. Rambut dan garis wajahnya merupakan warisan dari Seijuurou-kun. Tapi yang merupakan perbedaan dari Akira adalah kedua matanya. Mata Asuka berwarna merah menyala, yang diwarisi dari sang ayah. Sikap dewasa serta pembawaannya yang jenaka merupakan nilai tambah bagi Akashi Asuka. Karena itulah, kadang aku hanya bisa tersenyum saat mendapati kado-kado mahal yang tertera di depan pintu rumah.

 **Akashi Arata** , bocah laki-laki lima belas tahun. Ia putra keduaku yang memiliki temperamen tinggi. Saat ia menginjak remaja, aku sempat heran karena dirinya sering berulah saat bersekolah. Mewarisi rambutku yang hitam dengan mata merah milik ayahnya. Sikapnya yang arogan memang sangat sangat ayahnya sekali. Tapi, Seijuurou-kun tidak pernah membuat masalah. Berbeda dengan ayahnya, tingkat emosionalnya sangat tinggi dan tidak bisa dikontrol. Bahkan Seijuurou-kun sempat berbicara mata empat dengannya, dan diakhiri dengan lemparan gunting serta pertumpahan darah. Tapi meski begitu, aku sangat mengerti. Arata tidak akan mencari masalah kalau dirinya tidak diganggu, ataupun tidak ada orang yang mengusik keluarganya. Ah, aku tahu dia sangat sayang padaku dan adik-adiknya. Tapi, beda lagi dengan Seijuurou-kun. Sejak berumur sepuluh tahun, sikap cadel dan manjanya berubah menjadi beringas bila berhadapan dengan sang ayah. Benar-benar merepotkan.

 **Akashi Seiko** , anak perempuanku yang berumur tiga belas tahun. Ia merupakan replika dari Arata. Tapi rambut panjangnya serta _gender_ -nya berbeda. Seiko-chan juga terkesan kalem dan penurut. Ia akan melakukan apa yang dikatakan oleh orangtuanya. Meski begitu, ia sangat sayang dengan saudaranya; terutama Arata. Mengandalkan otaknya yang pintar, Seiko-chan akan mengajari ketertinggalan sang kakak dan mendukungnya dari belakang. Tapi kalian tahu, Arata terlihat tidak terlalu peduli dengan adiknya ini. Hanya saja, Seiko-chan mengacuhkannya dan memilih untuk membantu sang kakak. Aku tahu dan aku mengerti. Seiko menyayangi Arata dibanding saudaranya yang lain.

 **Akashi Rei** , bocah laki-laki berumur sebelas tahun. Berbeda dengan kakak-kakak lelakinya yang terkesan kasar dan nakal, ia merupakan putraku yang sangat pendiam. Mungkin sikapnya itu diwarisi dari Seijuurou-kun. Rambutnya berwarna merah dengan iris kelam kepunyaanku. Ia sangat berbeda dengan Akira dan Arata. Dialah satu-satunya putraku yang tertarik dengan _shogi_ ; dan dirinya pun bertekad untuk mengalahkan ayahnya suatu saat nanti.

 **Akashi Megumi** , gadis kecilku yang manis. Masih berumur lima tahun dan terkesan cadel. Ia sering bermanja-manja denganku dan sering menangis kalau diejek oleh Akira. Ini membuat pemicu kalau Arata dan Akira sering berkelahi. Ya, Megumi merupakan sumber posesif dari putra ketigaku itu. Arata akan mengamuk pada siapapun yang mengejek adik perempuannya ini. Segala sesuatu yang ada di dalam Megumi merupakan warisan dariku.

"Kyaaa! Seiji-kun manis sekali! Sini sama _baa-san_!"

"Seiji tidak mau dengan tante genit sepertimu, Kuroko-san."

" _Mou_! Arata-kun jahat!"

"Arata, jaga mulutmu."

Ah, dan yang terakhir...

 **Akashi Seiji** , putra bungsuku. Um, m-maaf bila tidak sopan; tapi sebenarnya yang ini kebobolan. Aku tahu Seijuurou-kun berniat untuk memiliki banyak anak, tapi sepertinya ia juga memikirkan usiaku yang hampir berkepala tiga. Tapi, Seiji-kun merupakan putra terakhir kami yang lahir dengan selamat. Aku bersyukur dan sangat berterimakasih pada _kami-sama_ saat detik-detik kelahiran Seiji. Dia merupakan replika asli dari Seijuurou-kun. Rambut, kulit, serta matanya yang belang itu diwarisi oleh putra bungsu kami.

Menunda pembicaraan Kuroko-kun dan Seijuurou-kun mengenai dana pembangunan, Satsuki-chan menghampiri Seiji yang berada di pangkuan ayahnya. Wanita berambut bunga sakura itu mencoba untuk menggoda putraku dengan wajah dibuat selucu mungkin. Tapi sepertinya gagal. Justru kurasa... Seiji seperti melempar tatapan aneh pada Satsuki-chan.

Benar-benar seperti Seijuurou-kun, ya?

"Seiji-kun pelit senyum." Celetuk Satsuki-chan, pura-pura kesal.

Aku hanya tertawa mendengarnya. "Seperti Seijuurou-kun." kataku.

Dan pasangan hidupku yang sudah menemaniku selama ini; **Akashi Seijuurou** , suamiku. Duduk disampingku dengan postur tegap dengan tangan memangku putra kesayangan yang masih mengemut botol susu. Sebenarnya, aku berniat untuk bergantian memangku Seiji-kun. Tapi sepertinya anak itu tidak mau dipisahkan oleh ayahnya. Pilihannya ada dua; berpindah tempat atau menangis. Merepotkan, bukan?

Kami melanjutkan obrolan yang sempat tertunda mengenai dana yang akan dibagi Seijuurou-kun pada Kuroko-kun. Meski ada hambatan; yang bisa berupa tangisan Megumi atau teriakan Arata-kun yang menggelegar, semuanya bisa dijalankan dengan mudah. Seiji-kun bersikeras untuk tetap berada di pangkuan ayahnya.

"Huwaaa! _Okaa-chan_! _Okaa-chan_! Akila-niichan melebut bonekaku!"

Aku menghela nafas. "Akira..."

"Maaf, _kaa-san_! Aku 'kan cuma pengen lihat!"

"Arata-niisama, kau menghancurkan tataan _shogi_ -ku."

"Oh, maafkan aku Rei. Habis kau serius sekali, aku tak tahan ingin mengganggumu."

Dan aku dapat merasakan tatapan tajam Rei yang diberikan pada Arata-kun.

 _Astaga kami-sama, kuatkan aku..._

"Arata-niisan, jangan mengganggu Rei-otouto."

"Huwa! Seiko, apa yang kau lakukan disini!?"

"Tentu ingin mengecek PR-mu, nii-san."

Aku dapat mendengar ocehan Arata di ruang sebelah. Tak kusangka, obrolan mereka bisa sampai terdengar di ruang tamu utama.

"Ah, anak-anakmu hebat sekali ya, Akashi-chan..." Satsuki-chan tertawa. Apa dia bermaksud untuk tertawa di atas penderitaanku?

"Seijuurou-kun," Aku melirik suamiku. Dan seperti yang dilihat, ia tetap tenang. Ia mencoba untuk berfokus pada pembicaraan dengan Kuroko-kun. Meski aku tahu, suamiku terlihat tidak senang dengan anak-anaknya yang tidak memiliki sopan santun. "Jangan marah, ya?"

Seijuurou-kun mencoba untuk menetralkan emosinya. Ia tersenyum tipis padaku. "Kuharap aku bisa menahannya."

Aku tersenyum.

"Sejak menikah dengan Akashi-san, Akashi-kun jadi penyabar." Kuroko-kun berkata disela-sela obrolan. Suamiku tersenyum menanggapinya. "Itu merupakan suatu kemajuan."

"Aku anggap itu pujian, Tetsuya."

Percakapan kami pun kembali berlanjut hingga sore menjelang. Keluarga Kuroko akhirnya berpamitan dan beranjak pulang. Aku menyambutnya hingga di depan gerbang, terus berdiri sampai sepasang suami istri itu menghilang dari jarak pandang.

Selagi aku berdiam, aku menatap senja di angkasa. Semburat jingga serta matahari terbenam dapat terlihat dari sudutku berdiri. Aku tersenyum lebar dan mendengus pelan. Seiring dengan tutupan pintu, matahari tenggelam hingga sore pun berubah.

Aku bersyukur dengan keajaiban yang diberikan oleh _kami-sama_. Meski melelahkan, mempunyai banyak anak merupakan suatu berkat yang tak ada tandingannya.

.

.

 **~ history: special chapter ~**

.

.

 **Seijuurou's POV**

Remang-remang dari lampu kamar tak membuatku buta untuk melihat istriku yang baru saja masuk ke dalam ruangan. Ia terlihat lelah. Wanita yang menjadi istriku selama puluhan tahun itu duduk di tepi ranjang sembari merilekskan bagian-bagian tubuhnya yang kaku. Menatap punggung kecil yang rapuh itu lantas membuatku memeluknya, memberi kehangatan.

"Seijuurou-kun, jangan manja begitu." Ah, dia tahu kebiasaanku. "Ada apa? Kau terlihat—"

"Maaf," Aku tahu, ia terlihat bingung dengan diriku yang tiba-tiba ini. Aku mempererat pelukan, berharap ia mengerti apa yang kumaksudkan. "Aku tidak berniat untuk membebanimu, sungguh. Aku kira—"

Jika saja jarinya tak mengunci bibirku, aku bisa melanjutkan perkataanku tadi. Wajahnya yang teduh serta senyuman tulus yang berasal dari dirinya membuat hatiku membeku. Dilihat dari jarak sedekat ini, aku menyadari betapa cantiknya istriku ini.

"Dengar Seijuurou-kun," Ia mengelus rambutku selembut mungkin. Terasa nyaman dan hangat. "Aku tidak pernah merasa keberatan. Ini keluargaku, keluargamu, dan menjaga anak-anakmu merupakan suatu anugerah untukku." Senyuman itu semakin melebar. "Kau tahu 'kan, kalau aku sangat mencintaimu? Ini bukan perkara berat, Seijuurou-kun."

Lantas, aku mengeratkan pelukanku lagi. Mencoba untuk membuatnya nyaman namun tidak terasa sesak. Istriku benar-benar baik dan aku benar-benar bersyukur telah menikahinya. Aku mencintaimu, istriku. S _angat sangat mencintaimu._

Mataku beradu dengan miliknya. Iris seabu langit mendung yang begitu hangat. Senyum itu terus terukir seiring dengan tangannya terjulur untuk mengelus rambutku yang mulai menyembul uban. "Ah, tak terasa kita sudah berkeluarga. Rasanya baru kemarin kau meninggalkanku dan membuatku menangis—"

"Oh, tolong jangan ingatkan aku mengenai hal itu."

"Mm..." Ia terkekeh. "Kalau begitu, maafkan aku."

.

.

 **Reader's POV**

"Mm... kalau begitu, maafkan aku."

Aku hanya bisa tersenyum lagi saat melihat penyakit suamiku kambuh. Seijuurou-kun ngambek. Bibirnya akan sedikit—sedikit ya, sedikit—mengerucut dan melemparkan tatapan dengan alis mengerut. Matanya setengah terbuka dan ia memeratkan pelukan. Aku teringat dengan Seiji yang ngambek bila terpisah oleh ayahnya. Karena itulah, aku hanya bisa menghela nafas lagi saat ia menyuruhku untuk; "Peluk."

"Seijuurou-kun..."

"Istriku, peluk..."

"Oh ayolah, kau tidak—"

Sebelum aku menyelesaikan kata-kata, segera suamiku menarikku ke kasur dan mengunciku dalam pelukan. Seijuurou-kun bergumam-gumam tidak jelas dan aku pun tak kuasa mengabaikannya. "Iya iya, Seijuurou-kun kupeluk..."

Ia memelukku dalam pelukan hangat dan Seijuurou-kun menyamankan diri di leherku. Tetap saja, dirinya bergumam-gumam mengenai diriku yang sangat sulit menurutinya. Ah, benar-benar berbeda. Gumaman yang terus terdengar itu seperti Seijuurou-kun hanya ingin beristrihat dengan istri keras kepala seperti diriku yang selalu membantahnya.

Aku hanya bisa memberikan senyuman.

Aku masih mengingat-ngingat bagaimana masa SMA kami dulu. Ketika Seijuurou-kun bermain basket, Seijuurou-kun yang selalu terlihat keren, Seijuurou-kun yang senang mengancam dengan gunting, Seijuurou-kun yang selalu hebat di segala bidang, Seijuurou-kun yang selalu berwibawa. Hanya saja, semua kepribadian itu akan menghilang bila kami terkunci di dalam kamar ini. Hanya berdua, dan dia akan berubah menjadi Akashi Seijuurou yang manja.

.

.

 **Normal POV**

"Dasar guru sialan, kalau aku bertemu dengannya akan kuhajar dia!"

Suara derap kaki yang pelan itu terdengar seiring dengan langkahnya menuju kamar yang sangat ia hapal. Seorang pemuda dengan manik merah itu terlihat kesal. Di tangannya terdapat sepucuk surat berwarna putih; berisikan mengenai pertemuan orangtua yang diakibatkan oleh tingkah Akashi Arata sendiri. Melewati kamar adik-adiknya, melewati kamar kakaknya, Akira, dan sampailah ia di sebuah pintu kayu bercat alami yang seperempat terbuka.

Arata berhenti di depan pintu, berniat untuk mengetuk terlebih dahulu. Namun, suara berat ayahnya terdengar mencurigakan di telinga remaja itu.

"Oh, jangan ingatkan aku mengenai hal itu."

Suara lembut ibunya pun mampu menciptakan seringai menyebalkan di wajah Arata.

"Mm... kalau begitu, maafkan aku."

Iris mata merahnya menyala, dan pikiran Arata mulai berseliweran kemana-mana. Segera ia mengambil ponsel dibalik saku dan menyalakan aplikasi perekam suara. Dan disanalah; balas dendam serta ancaman ala Akashi Arata pada Akashi Seijuurou untuk menghadapi ayahnya suatu hari nanti.

 _"Peluk."_

 _"Seijuurou-kun..."_

 _"Istriku, peluk..."_

 _"Oh ayolah—"_

 _"Mmmmm!"_

 _"Iya iya, Seijuurou-kun kupeluk..."_

 **Pip.**

"Hee?" Seringainya semakin lebar. Lantas, ia memasukkan surat pertemuan yang diberikan gurunya ke dalam saku dan memainkan ponselnya sesaat. Matanya bersinar penuh kejahilan. Arata bahagia, tentu saja. Akhirnya ia memiliki senjata untuk melawan ayahnya bila Seijuurou memarahinya lagi.

"Akashi Seijuurou yang selalu berwibawa, terkenal, keren, dan menyebalkan itu ternyata bisa manja juga, ya?" Putra ketiga Akashi itu terkekeh. "Lihatlah, _bakasei_. Aku akan membuat perhitungan padamu."

Suatu rencana yang disusun sedemikian rupa, pasti mampu merobohkan pertahanan Akashi Seijuurou untuk menahan sikap salah satu anaknya, Akashi Arata.

.

.

 **history: special chapter — end**

.

.

 **little notes:**

 **chapter ini dibuat untuk kalian yang minta lanjutan. jadi tolong, jangan neror saya lageh *geplaked***

 **ah tapi aku seneng kok. aku bahagia karena kalian notis ff ini dan minta sekuel. oh dan juga, sekaligus merayakan kurobasu yang minggu ini mau tamat ihi. tapi yaa aku tetap berharap, semoga fandom kurobasu tetap ramai meski anime/manga-nya tamat ya teman-teman! ayo terus menulis di fandom tercinta ini! xD**

.

.

 **super thanks:**

 **LeafandFlower, atsushikun, Yamashita Hanami-chan, Akane Miyahara, Aoi Yukari, bubletea, ParkYoungRin97, Choutoru, Yamasaki Naomi, miaw miaw110, Guest, herma1728, Lisseotte.**

.

.

 **Terima kasih sudah membaca!**

 **Mind to Review? :)**


End file.
